Kingdom Hearts 3: The Final Key
by CalvinFFantasyking
Summary: the story after kingdom hearts 2. an adventure to finally get rid of the heartless with the worlds of the emperoes new groove, pirates of the caribbean, Aladdin, Shaun of the Dead and many more have made spelling corections. new chapter: scorpion king
1. leaving home

**Kingdom Hearts 3: The Final Key**

Chapter 1: leaving home

Sora took the letter from the king and read it out load to Riku and kairi

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi_

_sorry to do this to you after you just got home but I will need you're help incase you have forgotten you may have got rid of organization XIII and the nobodies but Malificent, Pete, and the heatless are still here and there is something wrong that is world threatening_

_p.s_

_I need all of you so don't leave Kairi_

"what makes him think we would leave you behind" sora said to kairi "well you do happen to leave me out a lot" she replied "she has a point" Riku said "look if I could get back to the point I can get why he needs us but I think he has neglected to mention how were going to get there" Sora asked "well you're the powerful Keyblade Master you figure it out" kairi answered "excuse me I'm a keyblade master to you know" Riku said looking insulted when the keyblade glowed and shot a keyhole on the later and showed a glowing door that was opened "out of a question do you think this is Wright way" Kairi asked "I'm certain but we have to think about it before we leave we might be going into so much danger we might not be able to come home" Riku said "what makes you say that and when did you become the serious one again" Sora asked "someone has to be" he replied "well just wait I need to get something" sora said and walked off

five minutes later he returned "what took you so long" Kairi asked "well er..." he started before he was answered for "does it matter we have serious problems" Riku said as they made there way to the door "ready" sora said as they held their hands walking through the door


	2. Disney Castle

Chapter 2: Disney Castle

when they woke up they saw they were in the engineering room of Disney castle and seemed to be in one piece "maybe next time the king will give us better transport" sora said "well were here aren't we" Kairi said "then I must be the only one who feels sick after that" he replied "actually I don't feel to good ether" she said in sickish voice "SORA" Donald and goofy shouted at the same time running to sora giving him a hug "Donald, Goffy I missed you so much" sora said happy to see his old teammates back " well it's been boring just hanging about here without you" Goffy said "but I think we'll catch up with each over later we need to speak to the king" Donald explained " what is this about " Riku asked "well I think it's best we hear it from the king" Donald replied "follow me".

The castle hadn't changed at all and Riku as a result was bored walking which was when he noticed that sora had hidden something in his clothes so Riku went to find out what it was "what have you got there" Riku asked " none of your business Riku" Sora replied "well if you're not going to tell me then I guess I'll have to find out for myself" Riku said and lunged forward grabbing sora "get off" he shouted before dropping what he had been trying to hide. "a poupou fruit" Riku said in surprise" it took you 5 minutes to find a poupou fruit they were growing exactly were we were" which made Riku wonder what it was for "I wanted to do it in secretly." sora explained " what for " Riku asked "it's for kairi ." he asked again "to be more than friends" Riku said "no, I just thought we could...er... use it for food if we get hungry " Sora said "yea, what ever you say sora " Riku said before realizing they had fallen behind

"took you long enough" Donald said angrily when they arrived "sorry got side tracked" sora said trying his best to keep up his lie "well are we going in or what" Riku asked goofy so he opened the door. "behold the king of Disney castle King Mickey " Donald shouted "thank you Donald, so it wasn't to difficult to get here since you're here so quickly" Mickey said "no the note was a good idea but the main point is what malificent is planning" Sora asked "this is not exactly true Malificent is looking for it but so is another person that doesn't seem to be apart of the organization or the nobodies" Mickey explained "so it's a heatless" Kairi asked "I'm not Shaw but he is after the same thing as malificent" he replied "what" Riku asked "the keys of rulers of many world objects of royal blood that when the are gathered together will activate the keyblade and give the priest of the ritual not only the location but control of kingdom Hearts and the fate of worlds it's called the.." Mickey started before being interrupted "the crown jewels of kingdom hearts" said a boy in a hood he was about the same height and age of sora and he wore a Wight hooded jumper that was un zipped showing his black shirt and he also wore black trousers and blonde strait hair and because you could see his face and hair you knew he wasn't part of origination XIII "and Malificent is willing to pay big for them" he said "who are you" Goffy asked holding his shield ready to attack "my name is Calzar and I am a highered bounty hunter with a great new client and my new job has some perks to it like this" Calzar said and clapped his hands revealing a pack of heartless "get them" sora shouted as the team drew there weapons and fought there way through "well then try this" Calzar shouted drawing two minutre keyblades shooting beams of light from them hitting Donald and Goffy and then drew a normal sized keyblade and struck down Riku "how did you get a keyblade" sora asked "well that's easy, I used what I knew of you're keyblades and designed artificial keyblades using my resources" he explained "so there cheap copies" sora said which got Calzar angry so he teleported right in front of Sora and took him down with his keyblade "you should watch what you say, if you knew who I was you would show more respect, but I have no time to teach you respect I need what I came for Mickey's crown jewel" he said walking towards the king and started fighting him in a high speed fight with the keyblades "you are strong but you went expecting this" Calzar said pulling out he mini keyblades shooting a beam at Mickey. Now that Mickey was down he picked his keyblade and teleported away "NO!" the king shouted and followed him through the vortex and disappeared. "The king" Donald and Goffy shouted in sync and everyone rose to their feet when Minnie and Daisy came in "the conerstone of light is gone" Minnie shouted.

they went to the audience chamber to see the void were the cluster of light would normally be "well they now have one of the treasures, so we need to go and find the others without at least one they shouldn't be able to find kingdom hearts and who knows maybe we will defeat malificent and this other power" Riku said "well we won't get there by standing around to the Gummi ship" Donald said "you're leaving all ready Donald" Daisy asked "Daisy we need him for just a bit longer just so we can stop the heartless once and for all" Sora explained "well ok" Daisy said "what do you mean once and for all Sora" Kairi asked "well I believe the king was on to something that would stop the heartless, we just need to find it and king, whilst finding and collecting the crown jewels of kingdom hearts" he said "you know sora I believe you're right" Riku said "when has he been wrong before, I know let's make him leader" Goffy said "WHAT" Donald shouted "I'm the smart one" "and I'm a keyblade master too" Riku said "look were geting nowere like this let's take a vote all in favor of Riku" Kairi said but only Riku raised his arm "all in favor of Donald" she continued but only he rose his hand "and all in favor of Sora" which is when Sora, Goffy, and Kairi raised there hands . "Please bring the king back" Minnie said and they nodded there heads and went onto the Gummi ship.

meanwhile on a far of world Calzar arrived through a vortex "you did well and put us one step closer to achieving the goal of ruling all worlds with kingdom hearts" Malficent said sitting on her throne "I still think I could easily get those crown jewels of kingdom hearts" Pete said "this coming from someone who has lost almost every battle he's been in" Calzar replied " why you, you've got some nerve" Pete said before being interrupted "enough you will both go out and get the crown jewels of kingdom hearts" she said in a strict voice "and with all the heartless about and Calzar's help Sora can't win"


	3. Deep Jungle: Tarzan

Chapter 3: Deep Jungle

On the gummi ship Riku was driving the ship while sora was fixated on kairi. After seeing the drawing in the cave he felt like maybe she had fallings for him too but he was too nervous to ask her about it. "Hey Sora" kairi said "oh hey "sora replied "sorry to stop you're daydreaming but I need to know something" she asked "sure what" he replied "when you drew that picture of giving me a poupou fruit why did you do it" she asked "well..er" he started. but there conversation was broken up "world ahead" Donald shouted "well then land" sora said before they disembarked.

once they had arrived they realized they were back in Tarzan's world "well were back and all we need to do is find Tarzan "Goofy said "yes well that's easier said than done" Sora mentioned "and not to forget if this world has a crown jewel we need to get it" Donald said "and that is why I'm here as well" said a deep voice from above which was when they looked up to see Pete hanging from the trees "so did you miss me" he asked before the vine broke and he fell to the ground "own my acing back" he said in pain "what are you doing here Pete" Sora asked "why just looking for them crown jewels and there is one in this world" Pete explained "but I can't just let you walk away and get it before me, so heatless attack" which was when a group of monkey heartless appeared. Sora took out 2 Riku defeated 3, and Donald a goffy beat 2 but there came more, but just when they were ready to fight again something else jumped from the trees and took care of the rest of the Heartless. "sora good to see you again" said the man and he turned around showing he was Tarzan "Tarzan great to see you" Sora said "what's been going on since we left".

so after Tarzan lead them to the camp and explained "well Jane called her father in to help the Gorilla research which is when the heartless showed up again and her father decided to research into them" Tarzan explained "and what about Kerchak and the family" Sora asked "still fine as ever" said a voice from the vines as an old man came out "so Tarzan we have company, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter at your service and you are" the Professor asked "I'm Sora, and there Donald, Goffy, Riku and Kairi we're old friends of Tarzan" he explained "ah, so you're back" said Jane who had just walked in the tent "these are the ones I told you about daddy, who stopped the Heartless the first time" she explained "professor I do believe you're research is very dangerous you don't know what these creatures are capable of" Riku said "nonsense I have to know what these creatures are and why they attack with such aggression, for all we know this new species of creature could be a big part of evolution" he replied "but we already know what they are, the last time someone researched them it put his people in jeopardy and nearly destroyed his hometown" Riku said knowing he couldn't give away who they were and were they were from "but a discovery of this magnitude could be life changing" the professor said "then you make the same masked Ansem made" Riku said leaving the tent in disgust "Riku wait" Kairi said and left the tent with Sora, Donald, Goffy, and Tarzan "did he say Ansem" the Professor said " I think we found someone who knows Ansem"

"if were looking for Crown jewels then it must mean that we need to find someone with power" Donald said "Kerchak is the leader of the Gorillas does that count" Tarzan asked "yea, I suppose" Sora said "say Tarzan how did learn English" Goffy asked "Jane taught me after you left and I also learnt a bit from seeing sora talk to Humans" he explained "just happy to be of service" sora said as they left to see the family

when they arrived after climbing the vines they meet up with the family in a place not far from the tree house and found Kerchack and Kala at the top of the trees meanwhile Terk was trying to get herself better acquainted with Donald "I told you before Daisy will kill me" he said. Tarzan went to his mother hugged her and asked in Gorilla for an audience with Kerchak which was granted "Kerchak they seek for something of value that belongs to you" Tarzan said but he got no answer "please Kerchak I can tell that are survival and the survival of others depends on it" when kurchack said a sentence in gorilla "what did he say Tarzan" Kairi asked "he said that the family has no items of value but if you want to find what you're looking for then search for the king of the jungle" he said "but isn't he suppose to be the king" Goffy asked "start making some sense" Donald shouted which made Kerchak hit them of the trees.

meanwhile hiding behind the thick trees Pete was planning his next move "hey, if he was strong enough to take them out then imagine him as a heatless" he said and knew what he had to do "oh, Heartless" he said making a group of Monkey Heartless appear "attack"

back at the camp they had just got back when the professor had questions "Riku I'm sorry if I offended you earlier but I need to know how do you know Ansem" He asked which shocked a lot of people about his knowledge of a person from another world "I think the better question is how you knew about him" Riku asked "well when we first started Researching the Heartless we found a piece of paper that was part of some sort of book that we didn't quit understand about it except it was called Ansem's crown jewel report" Jane explained "o.k. I'll make a deal with you Professor you give me your report and I'll tell you what I know about Ansem" Riku said "deal" the professor said handing him the report "well Ansem was an old friend of are's that was studying the Heatless but his home town along with many other towns, he wrote two reports of his findings and then he went to fight what he caused " Riku explained " and were is he now" the professor asked "gone, he destroyed his heart giving us an advantage in a fight" Riku said "oh" he replied "now you're sure you're telling us everything you know" Riku asked "well.." the professor started before he was interrupted by Terk running speaking Gorilla "the family is in trouble" he said

at the family home the Heartless were chasing the gorilla's and Pete was fighting Kurchak "stop" Tarzan shouted "Pete you better cut that out" Sora said "well now you're bringing jewels to us" Pete said "now I get it , while Kurchak is the leader of the family Tarzan is the one that is called the king of the jungle so he has the crown jewel, and that must be the only object he knows everything about, his spear" Kairi explained "you're a smart girl missy but I bet you didn't see this coming" he replied "heartless position" and he shot out a needle from his finger that hit kurchak and he went down "kurchak" Tarzan shouted and ran to him only to get punched by Kurchak and when he was up he had the heartless logo on his chest. "right, Donald, Goffy you take care of the Heatless me and Riku will fight Kurchak" Sora said and they all went into the fight except Tarzan who was frozen from shock "Tarzan fight if you feel up to it, and know that if there was anything left of Kurchak he would want you to do the right thing" and they ran into battle. Sora and Riku used there speed to out manova Kerchak and took him down hitting him with both keyblades sending him to the ground. when the boys went to fight the rest of the heartless Kerchak got up and hit them both to the ground and positioned himself to crush them when Tarzan ran up to him and hit him with his spear and he went to the ground and the Heartless logo disappeared. "well done Tarzan" sora said with a smile on his face but Tarzan just walked past them to Kerchak and for one brief moment sora could understand Kerechak "you did the right thing, you now protect the family, take care of them my son" he said and his heat flew into the sky. Pete crept to try and get the spear that Tarzan dropped, he quickly picked it up turned around to see a pair of boots hit him in the face and he dropped the spear and fell of the trees "nobody calls me missy" Kairi said "how did you get so good at swinging on vines" Sora asked "Tarzan taught me when we first came up here" she explained "you got to teach me" he replied.

when they went back to camp they found the place had been wrecked and Jane had been knocked out "Jane, Jane what happened" Tarzan asked shaking her "a boy in a white jumper came and took Daddy" Jane explained "Calzar" Sora "Gosh if Calzar has him then he must be in another world" Goofy said "yea" Donald said "I'll bring him back Jane I promise" Riku said and walked out of the camp

meanwhile far away the professor had just woken up "where am I" he asked "Professor Archimedes Q. Porter your research the heartless has info that I want" Calzar said "you keep some of the information what you found from you're daughter and you also keep you're reasons for you're heartless research from Jane, you saw the heartless as you're key to go to the other worlds and one of you're worlds biggest discoveries , well I have taken you there, so I now want some gratitude" he continued "just tell me what you want" the Professor demanded "from one scientist to another tell me, what do you know about the Heartless


	4. Peru part 1: the Emperor's new groove

chapter 4-peru

on the gummi ship the team were looking at the first of the Ansem reports on the crown jewels of kingdom hearts

_introduction_

_my sources tell me that a group of people way before my time a group of people found a way to gain access to kingdom hearts and use to do anything with the worlds they are the crown jewels of Kingdom hearts and belong to kings of many worlds and represents different emotions of the heart I have kept detailed reports of them all_

Riku didn't seem too happy by this "it told us nothing that we didn't all ready know" he said "well I think there is more" Goofy said reading another report with a picture of Tarzan's spear

_jungle spear_

_represents the courage and bravery in peoples hearts_

"well that's going to have to wait we're approaching another world sora shouted as they disembarked

in a huge palace Calzar was having a conversation with a old women and a big man " Yzma you should realize that Kusco has one of the jewels and his heart is full of darkness from selfishness so his heartless would be great asset to are cause, and you mean to tell me that because Kronk here mixed up the viles he's now lama" he asked "yes but don't worry Kronk took care of the job earlier" Yzma explained which was when Kronk gave a distressed look "he is a heartless ,right kronk" she asked "well not exactly" Kronk explained "HE'S STILL ALIVE" Calzar and Yzama shouted at the same time "well I just thought I'd give you the heads up incase he ever came back" he said "he can't come back" Yzma shouted "yea that would be kind of awkward especially after that lovely eulogy" Kronk said "you think, you have control of the heartless here so get that lama into a heatless or there will be no place for you in Malficents rain, I will find the crown jewel" Calzar explained moving into a vortex he created "so we're do we start yzma" Kronk asked "we send the heatless to the jungles and villages around the city, that way were bound to find him and with gone I'll rule the empire without a care".

when the gummi ship disembarked they found themselves in a dark jungle "sure is spooky" Goffy said in a scared manner "you don't think we went back to Tarzan's world do you" Donald asked when a lama came running out through the bushes "Run heartless" the lama shouted "err no I don't think there are talking lama's in Tarzan's world" Sora said when a group of shadow soldiers came running so the gang drew there weapons "don't worry we've got them" sora said and ran into battle talking out 5 heartless while Riku ,Donald and goofy beat 5 other between them "there's to many" Riku said "how long did it take you to figure that out" the lama said when they herd someone yelling and before they could thing a fat man wearing green grabbed them "don't worry your highness I got you you're safe now" he said before they became rapped across a trunk above a gorge "maybe I'm new to this hole rescuing thing but to me this would be a step backwards" the lama said "no it's okay" the man in green said "yea we can figure this out" Sora said when as luck would have the branch to break off "I hate you all" the lama said when the branch broke off and sent them into a river screaming. after going through the rapids they thought they had seen the worst "I don't know about you bet I'm getting all funned out" the lama said which was when Donald, Goofy, and the man in green all noticed the same thing "uh-oh" the man in green said "don't tell me we're about to go over a huge waterfall" the lama and Riku said in sync "yep" the man in green said "sharp rocks at the bottom" sora asked "most likely" he replied but the lama just stared and said "bring it on" before shouting as they went down "boyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa".

When they came from below he water sora noticed everyone except kairi "rice did you see kairi" sora asked "no she must be still under" Riku replied so sora dove down back into the water

on the side bank the others were waiting for sora while the man in green was trying to get the lama to wake up, at this time sora had been under for 2 minutes and people were getting worried "do you think he's all right" goofy asked "I don't know" Donald replied in an uncertain manner. Then after being under for 3 minutes he came to the surface with kairi "next time let's try not to go off a waterfall" kairi said having lost a lot of her strength "thanks sora".

10 minutes latter the man in green was setting up a campfire whilst arguing with the lama "if you had done what I ordered you to do then we wouldn't be here" the lama shouted "anyway who are you guys you put up more of a fight against the heartless than my guards" he continued "I'm sora, and these guys are Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi" he explained pointing to each person and when he pointed to kairi the lama ran over to her "hello buitfull, you know when I'm human again I could make you a lucky woman" the lama said before sora broke things "o.k. so what are you're names" Sora said cutting in between them "the name's Kuzco, Emperor Kuzco and don't be fooled by this look I'm really a human Emperor that was turned into a lama by my advisor Yzma" Kuzco explained "I'm pacha, I'm a village chief" Pacha explained "well it took you long enough to get here but with your knowledge of the way home and sora's fighting skills you will all take me to the palace, I'll find Yzma's lab and then begin construction on Kuzcotopia" Kuzco said "what's Kuzcotopia" Kairi asked " his summer home that he is building over my village, I keep telling him I'm not taking him back unless he changes his mind, but so far it hasn't worked" Pacha said "well it doesn't matter now cause I got sora, ain't that right sora" Kuzco asked "actually unless you change you're mind I'm not taking you back either" sora replied "what but why" Kuzco asked "pacha saved us all and he is are friend too so it's not right that his village should be destroyed for your own personal gain" he explained "oh c'mon I need to get out of here" he said "well the second you want to go all you have to do is change you're mind" pacha said as he walked to the campfire.

the next morning sora and the gang woke up to a sunny morning when the kuzco came along "morning" sora said " hi" he replied trying to think of a way to convince them "well I've been thinking, I want to change my mind if you are still want to take me" Kuzco asked "you know this means you're doing something nice" pacha said "well yea" he replied. pacha wasn't sure if he was telling the truth so he held out his hand with a stern look on his face " don't shake unless you mean it" pacha said but kuzco still had uncertain face but nerveless he still shook his hand "all right let's get you back to the palace" sora said "thanks Kuzco" Pacha said as they walked off "no thank you" kuzco said in a quiet voice

The walk took them 2 hours and in that time they fought a lot of heartless on the way but they still managed to continue. after the long walk they came to an old bridge "right once we cross this bridge it's only an hour to the palace" pacha explained "good cause believe it or not I think I need a bath" kuzco said "you better believe it" Donald muttered under his breath when a heatless with a scythe appeared under the bridge and cut a hole in the bridge that pacha fell through. luckily he grabbed some rope from the bridge "Kuzco, help" pacha shouted "err no I don't think I will because I know the way from here, c'mon sora" Kuzco said "I thought you were a changed man Kuzco" Sora said "yea well I had to say something to get you to protect me" he replied "so all of it was a lie" Pacha shouted "well yea, no wait" Kuzco said before pausing "uh yea it all was a lie toodles". Sora and Riku rushed to pull Pacha up "WE SHOOK HANDS ON IT" Pacha shouted just before exiting the bridge which was when Kuzco went back "yea the funny thing about shaking hands is, you need hands" kuzco said swinging his hoofs when the heatless with the scythe appeared again and cut hole in the bride under Kuzco but luckily Kuzco grabbed onto the rope "you o.k." Sora said "yea I think so" he replied "Good" pacha said punching Kuzco "that's for going back on you're promise" then kuzco kicked pacha and that's for that's for refusing to take me back to the city all because of you're village which I'm still going to destroy by the way" Kuzco explained when he saw patch swinging towards him head first "no touchy". by this time they were hanging onto the ropes either side of the mountain "why did I ever risk my life for a selfish brat like you, I was always taught that there was some good in everybody's hearts but you proved me wrong" Pacha explained to Kuzco "well now I feel really bad, bad lama" he replied "I could have let you die in that jungle and then all my problems would have been solved" Pacha said "well then that makes you ugly and stupid" Kuzco said "let's end this", "ladies first" they said and swung into each over for a fight. the fight went on for about 1 minute before they got tired "stop this were all friends" Kairi shouted which indeed stopped the fight when the heatless appeared again "o.k. now I'm getting sick of this guy" Donald shouted before he made another attack that began to destroy the bridge "sora, the bridge is going to collapse get off, we'll handle are selves" Pacha shouted so the entire gang ran of to the side they came from when the bridge collapsed and pacha and Kuzco were caught between the two narrow rocks at the bottom of the hill and as luck would have the heatless appeared in front of sora and the gang ran to fight the heartless.

a group of crocodiles were below the two rocks "we're goanna die" Kuzco shouted when pacha noticed a piece of rope connected to a branch and came up with an idea "no were not, calm down now give me your arm" pacha ordered which Kuzco followed "now the other, now when I say go push against my back and we'll walk up the hill" pacha explained "ready, go" but Kuzco just stood there wile Pacha crushed his back "you did that on purpose" Kuzco said "no I didn't, now we need to work together to get out of this, now do as I do right" pacha explained "who's right" kuzco said "you're right" pacha said "now go, right, left, right ,left" Pacha instructed as they walked up the mountain to Kuzco's amazement "were moving" he shouted before the gap got so wide they couldn't go further "now what genius" Kuzco asked "working on it "pacha replied when he noticed a piece of rope on the branch "right stretch out your neck and I'll grab the rope" he continued. Kuzco stretched out his neck with pacha's back on it while he tried to grab the rope "you know it's a good thing you're not a big fat guy or this would be really difficult" Kuzco said sarcastically when Pacha finally grabbed the rope "got it" Pacha shouted when he realised the problem "it's stuck" he continued "take you're time, no hurry" Kuzco said continuing the sarcasm when a group of monkey heartless appeared in front of Kuzco "HEATLESS" kuzco shouted jumping in the air but luckily Pacha grabbed his tail as he was falling and his head landed inside a small bat cave. As pacha fought of the heartless his back banged against the cave causing the bats to wake up and fly into Kuzco's mouth causing both Kuzco and pacha to rise so high they were back with Sora and the other who had just finished there fight and all they could do was laugh. but there wasn't time to celebrate as the gang notice part of the land they were on was crumbling and Pacha was beginning to fall but just as he was about to fall off Kuzco grabbed him and pulled him of causing him to celebrate "woo ho yea, I snatched you out in mid air" Kuzco said dancing "you just saved me, I knew there was some good in you" Pacha said in amazement "so, it's not as if I could let you d.." Kuzco said pausing "don't be fooled it was a one time thing" he continued "right sure Kuzco" Sora said "well we better get going without that bridge it's a 4 day walk to the city" Pacha explained "wait you're still taking me" Kuzco asked "well we did promise" Goffy said "well I haven't changed my mind, I'm still building Kuzcotopia" he replied "well 4 days is a long time maybe you'll change you're mind" pacha said "4 days, what are the chances of any of you carrying me" Kuzco asked "NOT GOOD" they all said at the same time "well what about the chances of me and kairi getting a bit closer" Kuzco asked geminating very close to her "not good either" kairi replied when Sora cut in between them "especially wile I'm around" he said as they walked of.

Meanwhile Yzma was having a tough time in the place "no, no, no the Heartless have searched every village surrounding the palace and still no sign of Kuzco, where is he "she said crossing place of her map "well I haven't had much luck either what ever the crown jewel is it is not responding with my tracker" Calzar said as he came through a vortex "do you think that boy with that Keyblade might have something to do with this" Yzma asked "Sora, well it isn't out of the possible, but if he is here his keyblade should be responding the same way mine is so he won't have any idea what it is either" Calzar replied making his Keyblade appear when Kronk came running in "Yzma, the Scythe soldier you created spotted Kuzco going towards a dinner near the bridge with a big man in green and 5 others, 2 of them have the Keyblade" Kronk said exhausted from running "that would be Sora and Riku" Calzar explained "were is the scythe solider now" she asked "in the secret lab" Kronk replied "very well, to the secret lab" Yzma said with her hand in the air running to a statue with 2 horn levers while Calzar just stood still "this will end badly" Calzar said to himself sighing. Kronk was at the levers ready to pull one wile Yzma was in position "pull the lever kronk" Yzma said as Kronk pulled the left lever which made the stone beneath Yzma open as a trap door and Yzma fell through "WRONG LEVER" Yzma shouted as she fell and a big splash followed. Yzma came though a door in the side of the room "why do we even have that lever" she asked coming through to pull the right lever witch made the statue flip them into a rollercoaster "PLEASE REMAIN SEATTED AND KEEP YOUR ARMS AND LEGS IN AT ALL TIMES" said the recorded message as the rollercoaster set of. while Yzma remained unfazed by the speed Kronk was yelling his head off "faster, faster, Yzma put your hands in the air" he shouted when the ride came to a stop and they both did a simultaneous flip which caused them to both be in there science lab get up and give a simulations high five. "so this is the secret lab of Yzma" Calzar said in the corner "hang on how did you get here before us" kronk asked "I can teleport, remember" Calzar explained. Yzma was looking at the scythe solider that attacked Sora earlier "I think since we now know the enemy it's time we took out an upgrade" Yzma said when she walked to her cabinet and took out a potion and pored it on the scythe solider "behold scythe solider Heartless 2.0 his new powers will mean that this Sora won't stand a chance" she explained "o.k. but how do we get to the diner before Kuzco" Kronk asked "you really do have a short attention span" Calzar said opening a vortex.

Meanwhile the gang was walking down the jungle path though there were a collection of heartless they were easy to beat. Pacha was carrying Kuzco despite his earlier answer and Sora couldn't remeber why Pacha agreed to do this until "low blood sugar" Pacha asked "yea it's a curse" Kuzco replied "well once we get something to eat your walking the rest of the way" Pacha replied. as they were coming to the diner Sora had realised that he hadn't had a home cooked meal in ages and assumed the same for Riku so this was in a way special. they were about to go into the diner, which they found out was called mudka's meat hut, they herd a voice from above saying "you've come far enough Kuzco it's time to become a heatless". when they looked up they saw Yzma and Kronk on the roof of the diner "it's Yzma and Kronk" Kuzco shouted as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku drew there weapons and took there fight stance "so you are Sora the famous Keyblade master" Yzma said to Sora's surprise "yea the giant Key that he is using as a weapon is a bit of a giveaway" Kronk said "nothing gets past you" she replied "hang on how do you know my name" Sora asked in curiosity "well let's just say we have a source on it" she replied "would it happen to be a boy with a Wight hood" Goffy asked "well actually.." Kronk said before being cut of by Yzma "well tell Calzar if he wants to have a fight for the jewel then he's now got one" Donald shouted "well enough of this, Heatless" Yzma shouted making 5 flying heatless appear and one big belly hatless "bring me Kuzco, so that I may have his heatless" she commanded and the Heartless charged for them. The flying Heatless were easy to beat and each of the fighters got one with the exception of Riku who got two when they fought the big belly Goffy lay down to trip him up and Sora struck him down. "is that all you got" Kuzco shouted to Yzma when she saw Pacha and recognized him from a few days ago when she was doing Kuzco's job and he took over when he fired her "now I know who you are you are that present Village chief" Kronk said in amazement "yes Kronk, and in a highly populated village we could attack and create a lot of Heartless to take down Kuzco" Yzma explained which got Pacha angry "you leave my village alone" Pacha shouted to Yzma "Calzar take us to the big guy's village" Yzma shouted as a vortex opened and Yzma walked through with Kronk. the gang then planned there next move "well quick we've got to get to the village" Sora said and began to walk of when Kuzco said "no, we have to change me back to human" "but she's going to attack my Village" Pacha shouted "then go you care more about your village than me anyway sora will take me back anyway, right Sora" Kuzco asked which put Kuzco in a difficult poison "Kuzco I want to help you but Pacha needs are help to, including yours , pacha's right there is good in your heart now show it" Sora replied "fine I'll make my own way to the city" he said running of Sora went to get him but was stopped by Riku "if there is good in his heart then he will do the right thing" he explained and with that they walked away to Pacha's village.


	5. Peru part 2: the Emperor's new groove

Chapter 5-Peru Part 2

Calzar wandered in Kuzco's throne room trying to see if he could find the crown jewel "could be the throne itself" he said holding his Keyblade to the Throne with no effect "no, no, no where is that stupid jewel, I need help but the shamans are gone" he shouted when a flash of light appeared in front of Calzar and he saw it come towards him

Calzar came into a town into a ghost form and he floated though the market to the pier across a small stretch of sea to a beach were he saw himself sitting down dressed differently with a girl in a red dress and long brown hair "you know we can't keep coming here for the rest of are lives if the shamans are successful" she said "I know but we'll always be together even if the secret is discovered cause we will have power over all hearts even yours and mine" he explained "so that's what the documents told the shamans, and what about the object of sprit I herd you gave it a name Calzar" she asked "you herd correct" he replied "so what is it called" she asked "Keyblade" he said when the ghost Calzar disappeared in a second flash of light.

Calzar now found himself back in the Throne room confused by what he had just seen "was that the beech, cause if it was then that was Sophia" he said walking off to a room behind the throne room

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi and Pacha arrived in the village where the Heartless were attacking the people "let's get them" Sora shouted as they ran to fight the heartless. sora took down the heartless that was attacking the people playing checkers, Donald and Goffy's combo took out the Heartless attacking a home near Pacha's and Riku took down one that tried to take down sora "O.K that didn't happen" Sora said to Riku when he noticed Kairi "too late Sora" Kairi said. They had beaten all of the heartless at every house except at Pacha's when the heard a scream "checha, quick hurry to my house it's the one on the top of the hill" Pacha shouted as they ran to the house. when they arrived at the house Yzma and Kronk were already there with the heartless guarding Pacha's family "so the lama's fallen right into are trap" Yzma said with her back still turned to them when Kronk turned around and saw that Kuzco wasn't there "Yzma we have a problem" Kronk said "what" she shouted while turning around "where's Kuzco" Yzma shouted "we don't know you old hag" Donald shouted "yea now give back Pacha's family" Goofy shouted which made Yzma mad "YOU DARE CALL ME AN OLD HAG I'LL SHOW YOU, SYTH SOLIDGER" Yzma shouted making the scythe solider appeared and made a swing at Donald and Goofy taking them down to the ground "Donald, Goofy" Sora said when the scythe solider took another swing at Sora and Riku that they blocked with there keyblades but the pressure got to them as they started to fall to the ground but stuck to there position "I can't hold much longer" Sora said when Kuzco appeared out of nowhere and head butted the scythe solider that caused it to crash into Yzma and Kronk and send them into the air "KUZCO" Yzma shouted when pacha turned to his wife and kids "Pacha, who are these people" cheecha asked when Pacha explained everything. After all the introductions and explanations were given "cheecha, takka, tipo, we need Pacha for a bit longer" Sora said "o.k. just keep my husband safe Sora" Checha asked and Sora replied by nodding his head "I'll be back soon Kids" Pacha said to his Children as he left.

on the way back the talk was all about how Kuzco came back to save them "you know Sora and Pacha were both right Kuzco" Goofy said "what do you mean" Kuzco asked "well you did the right thing by coming back like Sora said, and that proved there is some good in you like Pacha said" Goffy explained "yea I guess that makes me a hero, does that make me more attractive" Kuzco said to Kairi "no it doesn't Sora said in anger "relax he doesn't mean any harm" Kairi said to Sora when they approached the city

the city was much more bigger than Pacha's village and was very much themed around Kuzco and his crown that Kuzco told them about the biggest part of this theme was in the palace that was made of Gold and Diamonds inside they went into Kuzco's throne room and then to room behind it were there was a statue with two horns "one of the horns is a lever to the secret lab" Kuzco said as they stepped into position "try the left lever" Kuzco said when they pulled it and a trap door opened and Kuzco fell thorough "WRONG LEVER" Kuzco shouted. when he came through the door on the side all he said was "o.k., why does she even have that lever" and Sora pulled the right lever that took them to the rollercoaster "PLEASE REMAIN SEATED AND KEEP YOU ARMS AND LEGS IN AT ALL TIMES" the voice said as they road down to the lab. in the lab they were searching for the vile "what does it look like" Riku asked "I don't now keep looking" Kuzco said " it has to be one of these" Pacha said opening an owl case "lion, tiger, bear" Donald said looking at each symbol when they found the human symbol with the vile missing "looking for this" said a voice in the darkness which turned into Yzma with the vile "no, it can't be how did you get before us" Sora said when Yzma raised her finger to explain when she realized "how did we get back Kronk" Yzma said "well you got me, by all accounts it makes no sense" Kronk replied pulling down a map showing both routes taken "oh well back to business" Yzma said "o.k. I admit I should have been nicer but Yzma do you really want to kill me" Kuzco said "just think of it as your being let go, that your life is going in a different direction, that your body is part of a permanent outplacement" Yzma replied "hey that's kind of like what he said to you when you got fired" Kronk pointed out "I know, it's called a cruel irony like my dependence on you" Yzma said " if you want to kill Kuzco your going to go through us" Sora said "yea he's become a good friend and we won't let you win" Goofy said "all right then Kronk finish them" Yzma said so Kronk tried to punch them down but Riku and Sora blocked him with the Keyblade and Donald used a fire spell and Goffy hit him with a tornado attack "we weren't kidding" Donald said when Kronk started to realize the error of his ways "Kronk why is I thought you could do this, this one simple thing, it's like I'm talking to a monkey, a really big stupid monkey named crank and you want to know something else I never liked your spinach puffs" Yzma said which Caused crank to pick up a dagger and cut the ropes to a chandelier that jest missed Yzma "strange that usually works" Kronk said "and so does this" said Yzma said pulling a fake beaker and release a trap door that Kronk would have fallen through except sora ran grabbed him and pulled him up. "you're through Yzma" Sora said "not quite, you see I'm expecting company" she replied pulling some rope that opened some doors on the side were some heartless that they defeated quickly and then a bigger Scythe soldier heatless came through which Yzma walked to "this is Scythe solider 3.0, however this power comes at a price it has to manually controlled like a suite so as luck would have it I get to destroy you myself" Yzma explained fusing with the Scythe solider. "Prepare to die" Yzma shouted when Goffy went to attack her but got struck down by the scythe, Donald then tried his luck by shoot a bolt of thunder at her that she replied by spinning her scythe "scythe quake" Yzma shouted slamming the scythe into the ground causing several blades to appear out of the ground and strike down everyone but Riku and he charged at her with his keyblade. she saw him coming "Scythe tornado" she shouted spinning herself and the scythe around causing a tornado with several blades but Riku knew only one was real when he tried to hit the right one he missed and got hit so hard he went flying into the wall. "I can't do this she can attack us at any angle" Sora said when he noticed something "well almost any angle, Kuzco come here" Sora shouted as he wispeared something in Kuzco's ear. Yzma continued to perform the scythe tornado and then Sora road on Kuzco and Kuzco ran like the wind and just before being hit by the tornado Kuzco jumped high in the air and dove down keyblade first into an opening above the tornado hit her from above stopping the attack and then hit her 3 more times to defeat her. The scythe solider cracked open and was destroyed, Yzma fell out and landed on a vile. when the pink dust cleared it was revealed that she was now a cat and when she tried to run away Pacha trapped her in a small cage he found and then found the vile to turn him into a human "this is the one this will change you back into a human" Pacha said giving it to Kuzco "see you on the other side" Kuzco said drinking the potion and he turned back into his human self with all his formal clothes "so this is the real Kuzco" Sora said "yea, now maybe Kairi and me can go on a real date" Kuzco replied "well that's a nice thought but..." Kairi started "but we're not going to be here much longer and we have a long way to go" Sora cut in between them "what is the matter Sora, jealous" Donald asked in a jokes manner "what" Sora said in surprise causing everyone to laugh.

when they left Riku explained about the Crown Jewels of Kingdom Hearts "well I guess I could repay you for your help by giving you whatever it is" Kuzco said "and you could save Pacha's village" Donald said "well.." he said "c'mon Kuzco" Riku said "o.k. I suppose it is the right thing to do" Kuzco said as they walked into the throne room and saw Calzar with the crown " what are you doing with my crown" Kuzco shouted "I have business with this thing so I will be borrowing it for a wile, so I look forward to seeing you in the next world Sora" Calzar said "Calzar tell me we're the professor is" Riku shouted "well he's continuing his research in another lab" he replied opening a vortex and he walked through "damn he's got anover crown jewel" Donald shouted "yea well we still got this" Sora said getting Tarzan's spear out when both the keyblade and spear gave off a glow and a beam of light that hit a keyhole in the spear "that was wired" Sora said "we have to go now" Riku said "well we look forward to seeing you again" Pacha said "I'll work of my debt to Kuzco and you'll be able to see a reformed me when you get back" Kronk said "thanks sora, and if you run into my crown could you send it back to me and take this with you" Kuzco said giving him a piece of paper with the title Ansem report 2, Sora took the paper and walked off

in the dark world Calzar returned with the crown "what is it that is troubling you, I felt you were distracted " Maleficent said "there is nothing wrong with me, I'm fine" he replied "very well but you still haven't told me everything about you" she said leaving the room "there is nothing to tell, I'm a bounty hunter nothing more" he shouted when anover light appeared


	6. Crouch End: Shaun of the Dead

Chapter 6-Crouch End

Calzar's ghost was now back in the town but this time he floated into a tower in the centre of the town weere he was bowing befroe ten men "you may rise Calzar" said a man with long green hair and a red robe "so you've been using are uniquie science to dupilcate the Keyblade" the man in red said "yes we have maneged to make two sucesfull Keyblade from two spirits that were willing" Calzar replied "excelent now all we have to do is make some without spirit so that anyone can use them" said a man with spikey blue "Shamin Seymore, you know as well as i do that the Shamins arn't sure about this, the origonal was a drifted spirit so that says it requires a spirit" Calzar replied when the man in red came back into the conversation " i think you are both wrong in one fact, it's proberbely not a sprit it requires, spirtits cant take physical form , a heart however that can in rare surcumstances, so it would require a heart" the man in red said "but that would mean" Calzar started before there was a pause followed by a smile from each man "oh yes, Shamin Yinmabo you are brilient we'll get right on it" Calzar said enfusastically laughing and the ghost disappeared again.

Calzar found himself back in the dark world with Malificent and Pete in front of him "well, well, what do we have here, a person not doing his job" Pete said "so you finally looked in a mirror Pete" Calzar replied "why you" Pete said making a fist "enough" Malificent shouted "i think i have found the source of your problem, and i will tell you what it is when you get back from your next mission" she continued "am i going somewhere so special that it has to wait" Calzar asked "yes, you see this world is in a crisis with creatures that's dark hearts have attrackted Heartless to a recent arival in this world" Malificent explained "so the world was in trouble before the heartless got there, how much Darkness in these cretures hearts" Calzar asked "so much that they have lost all knowledge of there human self" she answered "i see and is there a crown jewl there" he asked "does it matter" she repiled "yes it does, that's what you hired me for and it is are main goal" Calzar said in anger "i also hired you to destroy Sora and that still hasn't happened" she shouted "just give me an answer" he shouted "yes there is one so pick that up while you are there" Malificent asked so Calzar lifted his Keyblade and opened a vortex "you don't mind if i have a bit of fun while i'm there" he said walking through the vortex "by all means, have your fun" she said before giving off an evil laugh.

on the Gummi ship Sora was busy read the report Kuzco gave him it simplay said

_Golden Crown_

_represents selfishness and no consideration to humanity however it also represents change in peoples hearts_

"no wonder Kuzco got this one, this has him writen all over it" Sora said when the saw anover world "what do you think should we embark" Goofy asked "well i don't know, i'm not sure what we are going to find when we get there" Donald said when the Keyblade began to glow "land Donald there's a crown jewl there" Sora said "how can you be sure" Riku said "call it divine intervention" Sora said looking at the Keyblade "well i'm with him" Kairi said "o.k then" Donald said landing.

When they landed they were in a city that looked like it was in a crisis. The newspapers on the floor read ZOMBIE ATTACK IN LONDON "do you think this has anything to do with the Heartless" Kairi asked "well they don't look like Heartless" Goofy said "why do you say that" Donald asked "well take a look for yourself" Goofy said pointing to 3 zombies that were coming towards them. they each drew there wepons and took down the Zombies but they got back up so Donald cast an ice spell that got rid of the zombies. "they certinally wern't easy to beat" Donald said "yea i don't think their heartless" Sora said when they herd a shoud yell coming from a garden behind one of the houses . when they went into the garden through the house they found two men backed agianst a wall by 2 zombies so Sora and Riku rand over and pushed back the Zombies with the Keyblade "get inside the house we'll hold them off" Riku said as Sora and Riku pushed them back wile the others ran in "you think we should make a move" Sora asked Riku "uh, yea i say that would be a good idear" he replied and they ran in the house.

After they had introduced themselves they found out the two men were called Shaun and Ed. was a man with blonde hair, a beard, a wight shirt, a red tie, and black trousers while Ed was a flat bloke with black hair wairng black shorts and a grey shirt with the words I GOT WOOD on it. they were all in the sitting room with Shaun ringing the emergancy number for the police to no avail "Shaun what's going on" Ed asked "it's engaged" Shaun replied "how about an ambulance" Ed asked "it's engaged" he replied "Fire engine" Ed said which made Shaun angry "it's one number Ed and it's busy" Shaun shouted "what do want a fire enginge for anyway Ed" Sora asked "anthing with flashing light Sora" Ed replied "they still out threre" Kairi asked so Ed opened the curtens to see the 2 Zombies sctraching at the windows so he just closed the curtains and said "yea, what do think we should do" so Shaun started to think "Sora can you and the others beat these things" Shaun asked "not quite we still haven't figured out the best way to beat them" Sora replied "so now what do you think we should do" Donald asked "Have a sit down" Shaun anserwed so the all sat down on the couch. the group whached the news to see what was going on "there are reports of Chos on the motorways as thousands of people attempt to flee the citys, M1,M3,M4,M6 are all at a stand still" the newscaster said "you think this is the same thing" Riku said "i think so" Shaun said "the home office is urgeing people to stay in there homes and await further instrutions, ensure all residences are sucure with all dors and windows fimly locked" the newcaster continued to say until Shaun realised he forgot to lock the front door and a one armed Zombie walked in the sitting room. everyone screamed and ran to the other side of the coffie table "oh for god sake" Shaun shouted "he's got an arm off" Goofy shouted "Get him" Ed shouted as Shaun, Ed, and Kairi frew a lot of objects at the zombie while Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy tried to push them back then Ed picked up a glass ash tray and hit it on the zombies head causeing the Zombie to fall and Shaun who was in shock whent to shut the front door and Ed said "did you see his head go". the gang then herd a bang at the widow "we should get out there" Ed said "no we should stay indors " Shaun said "cmon we can take them, right Sora" Ed said "but the man said to stay in doors" Sor said "fuck the man" Ed shouted "look as long as were in here and there out there were safe" Shaun said when as luck would have it the Zombies then broke the glass when the newscaster said "the attackers can be stopped by removing the head or destroying the brain ".

They gathered objects together and went into the garden and whisled to get the Zombies attention "aim for the head" Ed said as they frew many objects at them missing each time untill they were out of objects "what now" Shaun said "we could just take them with the Keyblade "Sora said "what about us, what's in the shed" Ed asked "i don't know it's locked" Shaun replied "why's it locked" Ed shouted "it's always been locked" Shaun ansewered "well we could" Ed said before noticeing the disc their roommate frew into the garden he picked it up and went to frow it at the zombie "no that's the second album i ever bought" Shaun shouted but Ed frew it at the Zombie and it gave him a majour scar when they got an idear. Shaun and Ed got there record volt "is this nesercerey" Riku asked "yes, now some of these are limited" Shaun said before Ed frew one that missed "what was that" he asked "i think that was blue monday" Ed replied "Ed that was an origonal pressing" Shaun shouted "oh for fuck sake" Ed said and they went through the records and shaun gave his answer "purple rain?" , "no", "sighn o' the times", "definitely not", " the Batman soundtrack" "throw it" so ed threw the record and missed "Dire straits", "throw it" Ed threw the record that bounced of the zombies "stone roses", "no", "second coming", "i like it" "sade" "that's liz's" "well she did dump you" and Ed threw the disc that hit the Zombie but didn't work and Shaun was now fed up "oh Fuck this i'm going to the shed" Shaun shouted "i thought you said it was locked" Ed replied when sora broke the door with the Keyblade. Shaun grabbed a cricket bat for a wepon and he and sora were ready to fight "so which one you want girl or bloke" Sora asked "er the fist one" Shaun replied and they hit them both in the head sevrel times causeing them to die. " right we should head back inside" Ed said when 5 shadow heartless and 4 fire elemnet heartless apeared "What are these things" Shaun shouted "Heartless, we need to fight them Shaun" Sora said as the ran to fight the Heartless. Sora took out 2 of them with his sonic blade attack, Donald took out the 3 of the fire element Heartless by casting a blizard spell Goffy beat the other fire element heatless, Riku beat one of the shodow heartless, and Shaun beat one of the heartless.

inside the house everyone was still waching the news while Ed was eating a ice cream cone "people recieving bites have experienced headaches and nusea" the newscater said "you've got red on you" Ed said pointin to Shaun's shirt. the newscater whent on to say "if you know someone who has been bitten it is absouloutly esential that you isolate them immideitly" and at that point Shaun and Ed realise and turned to each over and said at the same time and said in unison "pete". they went to the bottom of the stairs "who's pete" Goofy asked hoping it wasn't the Pete they knew "he's are flatmate, he was biten last night by some muggers and we don't know if he's in the house" Ed said and Shaun began to call up the stairs "Pete, Pete " and Riku was getting tired of this wimpish approach "why don't we just go up" Riku aked when he bagan to walk up the stairs "Riku don't go up there" Shaun said stopping him "why not" Donald asked "because Ahe might one of them and B he might still be mad with me and Ed so he won't be to enthusiastic to see you guys" Shaun explained and he thought about where he could be "maybe he when to work" Shaun said "well then how come he didn't drive, his keys are still here" Ed asked "well maybe he took a lift he said he wasn't feling well, pete" Shaun said trying to get his attention "OI PRICK" Ed shouted "he's not in" everyone said in unison. "so what do we do now" Kairi asked Sora "we find the crown jewl same as always" Sora replied "well find it quickly cause i'm not to fond of this world" she said "relax i'm here you won't get hurt" Sora said giving off his smile that made Kairi gigle "why is when you just put on that smile i'm happy" she asked "i don't know maybe it makes me look more attractive" he said blushing and she blushed aswell and it was then they both leaned into the other and proberbly would have kissed if Donald hadn't poped up and said "you think we should look for the crown jewl" so they leaned away quickly and blushed again "yea we'll help them so we can find it a long the way" Sora said and Donal walked back to Goffy "why did you stop them they were so close" Goffy asked " what it's not as if i'm trying to stop them from kissing" Donald replied "there so close now so ,it is going to happen" Riku said "nah Sora wont get round to it as usual" Donald said "well if your so sure then why don't we have a little compertition around it" Goffy said and wispered something to Riku "hiw about a 5000 munny bet that they kiss before we sucseed" Riku said "deal, and you two will be paying me soon enough" Donald replied. when Shaun saw Sora and kairi it reminded him of his ex girlfriend Liz so he went to the phone "Shaun who are you calling" Sora asked "my girlfreind Liz i need to make sure she's safe" Shaun replied "even though she dumped you" Ed said though he wasnt answered "she's engaged" Shaun said after dailing the numbers "that was quick" Donald replied "Donald this is serious" Shaun shouted when the phone rang "hello" Shaun said "Shaun" said the old womens voice "mum, i was goona call are you all right" Shaun asked "well some men tried and black creatures to get into the house" Shaun's mum replied "well are they still there" Shaun asked "i'm not sure we've shut the curtains" she replied "are you o.k did they hurt you" he asked "no i'm fine" she said but Shaun wasn't convinced "mum" he said strenly "well they were a bit bitey" she said and Shaun put a hand to his face "mum have you been bitten" Shaun asked in angst "no but philip has" Shauns mum replied " oh, o.k" Shaun said in relif then Ed came over "has she been biten" he asked "no but Phillip has" Shaun replied "oh, o.k" Ed said "what state is he in" Shaun asked his mum "he's a bit under the weather" she replied "what's the deal" Ed asked "we may have to kil my stepdad" Shaun explained befroe getting back on the phone with his mum "mum sit tight, you're not safe we're coming over" he said to her " i dont want to cause a fuss" she replied "were coming to get you barbara" Ed shouted down the phone before Shaun hung up.

everyone got ready too move, all they needed now was Shauns plan "so what's the plan" Sora asked when Shaun explained the plan "right, we take pete's car, drive over to mum's, take care of Phillip, then we grab mum, go to Liz's, have a cup of tea, and wait for all this to blow over" Shaun explained "why have we got to go to Liz's" Ed asked "cause we do" Shaun replied "she dumped you" Ed pointed out "i have to know if she's all right" Shau said "why" Ed asked "because i love her" Shaun shouted "alright, i'm not staying there though" Ed said "er..why not" Goffy asked "if we hold up, i want to be somewere fermilliar, i want to know were the exits are, and i want to ba able to smoke" Ed answered so S haun came up with anover plan "o.k, take pete's car, drive over to mum's, take care of Phillip, then we grab mum, go to Liz's, grab her, bring her back here,have a cup of tea, and wait for all this to blow over" Shaun explained "perfick" Ed said "no we can't bring them back here, it's not exactly safe" Shaun said "yea look at the state of it" Ed said "were's safe, were's fermilliar" Shaun asked "were can i smoke" Ed continued when an idear sudenally came into there head "take pete's car, drive over to mum's, take care of Phillip, then we grab mum, go to Liz's, grab her, go to the winchester have a cold pint, and wait for all this to blow over" Shaun explained "what's the wincheseter" Donald asked "the local pub" Ed said "hows that for a slice of fried gold" Shaun said "yea boy" Ed replied and the news caster then said "it is vital you stay in your homes and make no attempt to reach loved ones" when shaun picked up the remotes "do you belive evreything you hear on TV" Sora asked and Shaun turnned the TV off

Shaun looked out of the letter box "yea i can see it, it's just outsid" Shaun said "any zombies out there" Ed asked " Don't say that" Shaum said "what" Ed replied "that the Z word don't say it" Shaun said "why not" Ed asked "because it's ridiculous" Shaun explained "all right, how about any of those Heatless, is that what you call them" Ed asked turning to Sora who nodded "can't see any, maybe it's not as bad as all that" Shaun said before shifting his vision "no wait there they are" Shaun said so he got his cricket bat ready "o.k lets do it" Sora said "yea, wait i got to go to the toilet" Shaun replied walking up the stairs "can i drive" Ed asked "what" Shaun said out of confusion "well i aways wanted to drive Petes car, i might not get anover chance" Ed answered "o.k" Shaun said and threw him the keys. while they waited for Shaun Kairi was busy brushing her hair in the kitchen and Riku noticed Sora stareing at her so he went over to Sora "so when are you gonna kiss her" Riku asked "what do you mean" Sora asked "well let's take a look at the facts you would have probrebaly kissed her if Donald hadn't interupted you, and we know your in love with her i mean you have a poupou fruit for crying out loud" Riku said "o.k but i stil don't get where you got your evidence for this from" Sora said "i don't need to get any evidence, i just have to look at you two and know your right for eachover" Riku explained "your dilusional" Sora replied "then why are you stareing at her" Riku said causeing Sora to blush. Shaun then came running down the stairs "pete would be so pissed of if he knew i was driving his car" Ed said "i don't think so" Shaun replied as a naked Zombie with black hair came down the stairs "Run" Donald shouted as they ran out the door. "i take that was Pete" Sora said "good guess" Shaun replied as he and Sora took down 1 heatless each and they ran in the car with zombies surrounding the car. with everyone squized in Ed turned the key and drove of with the radio on. it didn't take long for Ed to get bored with the radio "let's put something else on" he said putting on his mix CD with the track Opheus by ash "what are you doing" Shaun asked when a person turned up in front of the car "ED LOOK OUT" everyone shouted in unison but it was too late, they hit the person and he went over the car. "i think we hit something" Ed said stopping the car and the CD "or someone" Shaun replied they reversed and opened the window " are you all right" Shaun asked the man lying on the floor "c'mon let's go, he's gonna be dead either way" Goffy said "Goffy that's not the point" Shaun said when the man who was now a zombie rose from the ground "oh thank god for that" Sora said and they played the CD and drove off.

when they pulled up to the house Ed noticed Philip's car was a dark green Jag "who's a prety boy" Ed shouted out the window "you never told me Barbara onwed a Jag, i've always wanted to drive one of them" Ed said " it's Phillip's and he wont let anyone near it, ohnestly i put mars bar in the glove compartment once and he chased me garden with a bit wood" Shaun replied " it's gorgeous" Ed said "o.k it seems prety clear we should go" Sora said "why don't i stay here" Ed offered "what" Shaun replied in confusion "you, know look after the car, if there's any problems i'll honk 3 times" Ed explained "o.k" they all said in unison and then got out of the car and ran to the house "Don't forget to kill Phillip" Ed shouted out the window "what" shaun said tripping up from being cauht of gaurd.

when they got in the house they were greated by an old women with brown hair, a red blose, brown trousers, and a grey jacket how they correctly asummed was Shaun's mum "Hello Pickel" Barbara said "hello mum" Shaun said hugging her "you got red you" she said wipeing his face "who are these freinds of yours" Barbara asked "oh, yes these are Sora, Donald, Goffy, Riku, and Kairi" Shaun said point to each one as he said there name "pleased to meet you Barbara" Sora said "you to" she replied ." mum where's Phillip" Shaun asked "dad's in the lounge" Barbara replied "he's not my dad, he's my stepdad" Shaun wispered to Sora "look we have Ed outside we're going to take you somewere safe" Sora said "but we have to take Phillip with us" Barbara said "look let us take care of Phillip wile you fix us some tea" Shaun said "o.k" she replied and they went into the lounge. in the lounge Phillip was on the armchair sitting as if he was a Zombie and everyone prepared their wepons to attack "i'm so sorry Phillip" Shaun said "why, what have you done now" Phillip said making everyone jump and Kairi laughed at there suprise "nothing" Shaun replied "who are thes people" Phillip asked "these are my friends Sora, Donald, Goffy, Riku, and Kairi" Shaun explained "hello Phillip" Kairi said "charmed, what you got there flowers i hope" Phillip said "no it's a cricket bat" Shaun said when Barbara came in "is that for the jumble Shaun" she asked "er...no" he replied "there was a bunch of your old toys, i was going to take them to the jumble" Barbara said "i took them to the tip Barbara" Phillip explained to shaun's disspointment "Shaun whants to take us somewere" Barbara explained to Phillip "don't be silly i'm not going aywere" Phillip said "well maybe you should stay" Shaun said "i can't go without Phillip" said Barbara "it's a lot of overblown nonesense a lot of drug nuts runnig wild with some weirdo pets sprayed in black or whatever coulr you want" Phillip said which angered Sora so he Hit his Keyblade on the ground "look you can underestimate these zombies but if you underestimate the Heartless they will devore your heart and then it wont be possible to save you, so if you want to live you better listen to me and Shaun" Sora shouted causeing a majour silence when the kettle whent off "how about that tea" Shaun said going in the kitchen with his mum. Sora was now sitting oposite Phillip "Sora what are you doing here" Phillip asked "getting you out of here" Sora said "no that's not what i ment, why are you helping us you could be helping anyone your family, but you meat Shaun and now you have to help him save us, why" phillip asked Sora but he stayed silent as he didn't know what to do or say " Sora just has a great sense of justice to his freinds, he has a need to help others" Kairi explained "ah so your always fighting for others, well it takes a good person to chose their friends over themselves, and the Heartless are the ones you are fighting, tell me can you rid us of these things" Phillip asked "i hope so" Sora said knowing that there was alot more to it than that. shaun came back from the kitchen "where ready to go" Shaun said when he notice Sora's look "we're taking Phillip" Sora said "well that was what i was gonna say but since you said it your taking the blame" Shaun said "what for" Donald asked "well Ed wont be too happy" Shaun said and they left the house.

when they left the house Phillip "hello Edward" Barbara said to Ed " Hi Barabara" he rplied "my how you've grown" Barbara said "yea you better belive it" Ed said before noticeing Phillip "what happened, why's he coming" Ed asked "long story" Sora said "who's going in who's car" Phillip asked "well i think" Shaun started before noticeing the car was gone "Ed, where's the car" Sora asked when Ed moved to one side to reveal that the car was crashed into a lamp " they pranged it" Ed said "you were parked" Shaun said in disbelif "yea i guess we'll have to take the jag" he replied. Shaun now turned to talk to Phillip to find that a group of Zombie's coming for Phillip "Phillip look out" Sora shouted but it was too late one of them bit Phillip. Sora and Shaun slid across the car bonet and both killed one Zombie each "Phillip give me car keys" Shaun said "your not driving that car" he replied when Sora took out a fire elemnt Heatrless that apeared "Phillip give me the keys" Shaun said and Phillip gave the keys to Shaun and he tossed them to Ed "Ed get mum in the car" Shaun said "Riku get Kairi in" Sora shouted before helpping Phillip in the car.

once eveyone was squized in the car and Ed had keys in the car he put his Cd in for when hr started the car "Ed maybe me or Riku should drive" Shaun said "i've adjusted the seat now" Ed said "o.k well just be CARFULL" Shaun shouted as Ed went fast out the driveway to Meltdown by Ash turned up to maxium volume. "could you plese turn that down" Phillip shouted wilst grasping tissues to his neck from when the Zombies bit him "are you alright dear, would you like another tissue" Barabara asked Phillip "I'D BE FINE IF IT WERN'T FOR THAT BLOODY RACKET" Phillip shouted "it is a bit loud" Barbara said to Ed "sorry Barbara" Ed said turnning off the CD. Ed's speed caused severl cars to go off the road "you do realise this is a 20 mile an hour zone" Phillip said "oh yea" Ed rplied looking at Barbara.

when they arrived at Liz's Ed breaked the car hard "here" Ed said "o.k mum this won't take a bit" Shaun said getting out of the car with Sora, Donald, Goffy, Riku, and Kairi "keep moving and if anything goes wrong" Shaun said "yea i'll do the Honks" Ed replied and drove off. they ran across the street to the flat taking out a zombie each and made it to the front door and rang the bell to Liz's flat. a womens voice came through the telecom "hello" but before they could respond they were surroned by Zombies and Heartless.

in the flat the women listening on the phon e herd a bunch of groaning and fighting and tried one more time to get contact "hello" she said and then hung up. after she hung up there was the sound of something climbing at the window so the 2 women and the man whent into the sitting room to see what it was. after a bit they saw a cricket bat at the window and then Shaun, Sora, Donald, Goffy, Riku, and Kairi "guy's could you let me in please" Shaun asked "what are you doing" Liz asked "i've come to get you" Shaun replied and she opened the window and they climbed in "Everyone this is my girlfreind Liz and her flatmate David and Dianne" Shaun said to Sora and the others whilst pointinting to them Liz was a short blonde with a blue jumper white shirt and bage trousers, Dianne was a long blonde haired women with a green shirt ,pink hat, and black trousers, and david was a black haired man with a blue and green stripped rugby shirt, blue trousers and a black jacket. " sorry what are you doing and who are these people" Liz asked "oh, these are Sora, Donald, Goffy, Riku, and Kairi , and we've come to get you to somewere safe" Shaun explained "hello" Sora, Donald, Goffy, Riku, and Kairi all said at the same time "we were perfectly safe till you came, there were two of them out there before and now there are lots" David shouted "belive me you might be able to keep yourself safe from the undead but the Heatless will hunt you down and then there will be no hope for you" Sora explained "i tried calling but i couldn't get through i needed to come up with a plan" Shaun explained "oh you have plan" Liz said sarcasticly " look it doesn't matter what the TV says we have to get out of here there is a lot of Heartless and we can keep you safe long enough to find a souloution" Sora explained when Donald pulled him to one side "Sora what are you thinking" Donald asked "once we get them to the winchester we could get them on the gummi ship and get them to another world were they will be safe" Sora explained "i have to admit it is a good sollution this world is begining to crumble who knows how long it will be until there is no hope" Riku said "yea but wont that be medleing" Goffy said "Goffy's right Sora we can't take them from here" Donald said " but they could die if we leve them" Kairi said "at least think about it and let me know what you think when we are at the winchester" Sora asked "o.k Sora" Donald said. " if we don't go then they're gonna tear us to pecies or the Heartless are going to devore are Hearts and that is realy going to exacerbate things" Shaun said "look Shaun" Liz sated but Shaun interupted her "look this is not about me and you, this is about survival , we need to somewere more secure somewere on the ground, somewere we stay alive" Shaun explained "were with you Shaun" Dianne said "i'm not going out there" David said "Daffs, i don't want to be torn to peices or have my heart devored and if you think about it neither do you" Dianne explained "i'm not going if Lizzy's not" David replied "do what you think is right Liz" Sora said to Liz who now looked at a desprate Shaun "o.k flash what do you have in mind" Liz asked Shaun "great i've got a car but it will be cramped with all 12 of us so does anyone have transport" he replied "oh yes" Dianne said "great where" Sora asked "oh' no i've just passed my test" Dianne said "david" Shaun asked "i don't see the point of onwing a car in London" David replied "o.k stick with me, Sora and the others we'll keep you safe" Shaun asked "so what's the plan" Liz asked "we're going to the winchester" Shaun replied.

when they came to the doors the Heartless were gone byt there were stil Zombies. Shaun tried to open the door but it was locked "don't worry i've got it" Sora said holding the keyblade to the door unlocking it "o.k let's go" Shaun said forceing the door open and pushing the Zombies back. Shaun hit one Zombie on the left wile Sora hit one Zombie on the right Donald cast a thunder spell on thre zombies wile Goffy took out 5 on the left with a tornado attack and Riku took out 2 from behind. when they got to the street there was no car "where's the car" Liz asked when Ed pulled up in the jag "what's up" Ed shouted as they ran into the car.

once in the car everyone sorted themselves out "o.k apologies for the cramped conditions Sora you and your friends stay bellow the seats, Dianne stay on David's lap, Phillip hang in there, Ed get there fast, and mum this is Liz, Liz this is Mum" Shaun said Liz and Barbara who were sitting in the front and the both said in unison "hello". the mix CD was now playing Mister mental by The Eighties Matchbox B-Line Disaster and was going fast and running over Zombies "Ed be carefull" Shaun shouted over the music "is your Dad alright" Dianne asked "he's not my dad, he's my stepdad" Shaun replied "he's bleeding" Dianne shouted "i know ,Ed go carefull" Sora shouted "thought you wanted to get there fast Sora" Ed shouted running over another Zombie "well i also want to get ther in one peice" Sora replied "why are we going this way" Shaun asked "chill out it's a short cut" Ed replied " but that road goes strait to the winchester Shaun pointed out when a group of flying pirate Heartless attack the car from above "what was that" David shouted " Heartless i'll take care of this" Sora shouted opening the sun roof and climbing on the roof. Sora drew his Keyblade and took out 2 of the 10 flying pirate Heartless with normal attacks and then Sora souted "YO YO SMASH" and span around with the Keybade faceing outwards and span around moving through the air to kill the other Heartless and land on the car. when Sora climbed back in he immediatly shouted "Liz could you please turn that off" and Liz turrned the CD off. "I still dont see why we are going to the winchester" David asked "because it's a pub, it's safe it's sucrure" Shaun said "what makes it so sucure" Liz asked " because it's got big hevy doors and deadbolts" Shaun explained "and there's a riffle above the bar" Ed said "well why didn't you say in the first place" Riku said "i think that's deactivated" David said "it's not i'm telling you, John's connected to the mafia. big Al said so" Ed explained "yea well big Al also says dogs can't look up" Shaun said "they Cant" Ed shouted "of course they can" Shaun replied "are you sure" Dianne and Sora said at the same time "yes the pub is the right place everythimg is going to be fine i promise" Shaun shouted. phillip then grabbed Shaun's attention "Shaun being a father isn't easy" Phillip said "what do you mean" Shaun asked "you were 12 when i met you and you had allready grown up so much, i just wanted you to be strong and not give up because you lost your Dad" Phillip said "Phillip you realy shouldn't talk you're losing a lot of blood" Sora said "i need to say this, i always loved you Shaun and i always thought you had it in you to do well and then i saw Sora and it was like seeing the young you all over again you needed motivation i thought i could be it, take care of your mother" Phillip said before dieing. Shaun was now in tears "Ed can you pull over" Shaun asked "2 seconds" Ed said runnig over a zombie "Ed pull over" Shaun said "what for" Ed asked "ED JUST PULL OVER" Shaun shouted when Ed spun the car through 3 turns using the break "oh muma" Ed said "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Shaun shouted "chill out everyones allright" Ed replied "STOP TELLING ME TO CHILL OUT" Shaun shouted causeing a slilence "and for your information everyone is not alright" Shaun continued "what's wrong" Liz asked "mum it's Phillip he' s gone" Shaun said "where's he gone" Barbara asked "mum he's dead" Shaun replied when Barbara turned to look "no he isn't" she said and Phillip's Zombie was there. "GET OUT NOW" Shaun shouted as Sora and Shaun held Phillip back while everyone got out of the car and while Barbara got out she sarted the loud music again by accident. everyone was out and Philip was locked in the car wiith the streets now filled with Zombies and Heartless they begsn to get ready to fight "what now" david asked "we have to keep moving" Shaun replied "we can defend you easy" Donald said "oh great were taking the advice of a duck" David said when Shaun walked to his mum "we can't just leve your dad Shaun" Barbara said "he's not my dad" Shaun said "but Shaun" Barbara said "look he was but he isn't any more, i know it looks like him but there is nothing of the man you love in that car, nothing" Shaun said when Phillip's Zombie pressed the stop button "let's go shall we" Sora and Shaun said at the same time "your not seriously surgesting we walk" David said. when they had left a vortex apeared Calzar came through and killed all the Zombies and then whent to the Jag "well i allready have one but i supose i could use another one for the test" he said when he herd a voice in his head "Calzar get your creation ready i will be coming to this world soon" said the voice which he knew was Malificent's so he unlocked the car.

Mean wile the team was traveling along a grassy path between houses.along the way they had many battles with Heartless but none with any Zombies "everybody o.k" Shaun asked "oh yea having a whale of a time" Ed said sarcasticlt wilst texting on his mobile. Sora was now woundering why niether Calzar or Pete had been seen since they got there he had come up eith a lot of explanations such as that they didn't like the crisis, or that they belived that the Zombies and Heatless would be to much for them to handle, or there was no crown jewl in this world "do you have any idear were you are going" David said "David come on" Donald said "do you though" Liz asked "yea totally" Shaun replied "are we close" Sora asked when they saw some Zombie kids eating a man in a playground over one of the fences "yea were close" Shaun replied. Kairi was now looking upset and Shaun knew what to do "Sora, Kairi looks a bit upset go cheer her up, i'll cover the front" Shaun said so Sora nodded and walked to Kairi "how are you holding up" Sora asked Kairi "fine" she replied "realy, cause you don't look it Sora said "well this world is more dangerous than anywere we have ever been before" Kairi said "excuse me but weve been in worser places what about Hollow Bastion when Malificent rulled i lost the keyblade beifly, and what about when i whent to that Heatless world and fought Ans.. Xehnort's Heartless" Sora said trying to cover up his mistake "admit you were gonna say Ansem" Kairi said laughing "no i wasn't, and what about Organisation XIII and the Nobodies we mangeged to stop a majour power and i'm not scared to cause the effect" Sora said "yea but you did most of that i haven't experienced the veriaty of worlds so i have never seen anything like this, and i geuss the lack of knowledge makes me scared" Kairi said "since when were you a phycologist" Sora said giving his smile that made Kairi laugh "and if i must be onest i'm a bit scared too, is that good for a hug" Sora said "not yet" Kairi said". at the front Shaun snd Liz were having a conversation "is your mum going to be o.k" Liz asked "i hope so" Shaun replied when he decied to talk to Liz about what he wanted to talk to her about since the previous night "Liz about last night, i know those things were said but" Shaun sarted but Liz took over "Shaun you said this wasn't about you and me" Liz said "it's not" Shaun replied "you said it was about survival" Liz said "it is" Shaun replied again "your not doing this just to prove something are, you cause i meant everything i said last night" Liz said when a loud smah and scream came from the distance "mybe this isn't the best time to talk about it" Shaunsaid when they bumped into 6 other people. "Shaun" said the brunett women at the front " Yvonne" said Shaun "who is she" Goffy asked "she's and old freind of me and Liz's" Shaun explained "hows it going" Yvonne asked "er survieing" Shaun said " hey liz long time no see" Yvonne said "hey Yvonne" Liz said when they saw the other 5 people were almost double for Liz,David, Dianne, Barbara, and Ed "this is my boyfreind declan, my freinds mark and maggie, my mum, and my cousin Tom" Yvonne explained introducing the people "this is Shaun and his girlfreind Liz" Yvone said to her group "they split up actually" David pointed out "oh realy " Yvonne asked "yea" Liz replied "that's a shame" Yvonne replied and then saw Sora and his freinds "and who are they" she asked "i'm Sora, and this is Donald, Goffy, Riku, and Kairi" Sora replied "oh nice to meet you Sora,well we should scoot have you got a place to go" Shae asked "the winchester" Shaun and Sora said at same time "the pub, right well good luck" Yvonne said moving in opsite direction and the team did the same.

Shaun opened a garden door in the derection Yvonne came from "o.k the winchester just over there" Shaun said "over were" David asked "over there" Shaun replied pointing forwards "just over there over the 20 garden fences" David said pointing out what was ahead of them "what's the matter David never takken a short cut" Sora said as he and Shaun ran trying to jump over the fence but it gave way and colasped when they were half way over.after that they went through 18 gardens 5 of them having Heartless in them that Sora, Donald, Goffy, Riku, and Shaun easily defeated. in garden 19 they foun a door to Garden 20 and Barbara stopped for a moment and as a result lost track of the others "Shaun, i'm sure jill and derik live here she sid when a zombie in his pajarmas appeared wit two flyin Pirate Heartless.

once in the garden everyone got in a line except Shaun who went towards a childrens slide "o.k the winchester is just over this fence, so everyone just stay were they are and i'll ... hang are we all here" Shaun asked "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 yes" Dianne said pointing to everyone "there's 11 of us" Sora said when they herd a scream from Garden 19 "MUM" shaunshouted as he and Sora used a trampaline to jump from one garden to another "i'm coming" Shaun said in midair.once on their feet they ran to Barbarawho was lying on the floor "mum are you o.k" Shaun asked "i don't think Jill and Derik do live here" Barbara replied.

"Shaun" Liz shouted from garden 20 "Sora" Riku shouted when Sora and Shaun came through the fence with the Zombie everyone drew there wepons and Liz and Dianne picked up 2 kids chairs and they all hit the Zombie. when shaun and Sora got up they saw that Dvid and Ed were still were they origonally were "what are you doing" Shaun said to Ed and David in anyoance when the Zombie got up and the flying Heatless appeared Donald hit the 2 flying pirate Heatless with a blizzard spell and then used cure on Sora and Shaun and they all charged at the Zombie when Dianne shouted "SHAUN" and fre him a pole with a tennis ball on a string on it "yes" Shaun said and spun the the pole hitting the ball on the head "no that's rubbish" Shaun said when Dianne and liz moved there arms to spear it so he positioned the pole and Sora grabbed the pole with him and rammed it into his chest into a tree. by the end Sora and Shaunwere anyoed "fell free to step in anytime" Shaun shouted at David and Ed "you guys did alright" Ed said "didn't want to cramp your stlye" David continued "WHAT" Sora and Shaun shouted at the same time when Barbara came into garden 20 "i'm so sorry about that" Barbara said. Shaun went back to the kids slide "right everyone stay were they are i'm going tocheck to cost is clear" Shaun said climbing the ladder. but when he came down he had a worried look on his face "is it clear" Sora asked "no" Shaun replied "how many" Goffy asked "Lots" Shaun replieed.

The group looked through the gaps in the fence to see the hundreds of Zombies "oh well that's just great , you can easily fight all them Sora" David said sarcastically "well you never know" Sora replied with "there are a fare few" Dianne pointed out "i trust Shaun has another genius scheme up his sleve" David said "David this is hardly constructive "no this is a waste of time we should have stayed in the flat" David said "well why didn't you" Ed said "because of Captin Wow and his giant key weliding teenage sidkick" David said "watch what you say to a Keyblade master" Sora said "we'll not get anywere by moaning" Dianne said "yea rember are old moto no frowning, no sad faces" Donald said when Shaun looked at the Zombie on the wall that was immobalised on the pole and he looked at Dianne "Dianne your still an acrtess right" Shaun asked "yes she replied "could you teach us to act like those creatures bassed on him" he asked pointing to the Zombie on the pole.

Dianne began to explain about Zombie actions "take a look at the way he moves rember very limp, almost like sleepwalking, and look at the face it's vacant with a hint of sadness, like a drunk who's lost a bet, let's try shall we, Liz" Dianne explained looking at Liz. Liz then moved her arms out in front of her gave a blanc expresion and gave a groan "nice good vocal work" Dianne said turning to Barbara who now had blanc stare "Barbara that's excelent" Dianne said "sorry i was miles away" Barbara replied "Daffs" Diane said looking at David but all he did was give of a pitfull moan "o.k it's sorifull, moanfull, your dead and you hate it go" Dianne said when David gave a god moan " Much better" she said. Dianne now turnned to Sora "Sora" she asked and Sora gave a god moan with the walk to match "excelent you could make a good actor" Dianne said turnning to Donald and Goffy "Donald, Goffy" she said and they gave of their moan "Donald you need to be deeper, Goffy stuter less, Riku" Dianne said turning to Riku "why are we doing this again" Riku asked "because it is a bit of fun lern to have some" Sora replied when Riku gave a moan "with the right hand movement that would be brilliant" she replied. "Kairi" Dianne asked when Kairi gave of a moan "very good, definatly ready for an acting job, Ed" Dianne said looking at Ed "i'll do it on the night" Ed replied "this is the night" Shaun pointed out so Ed gave of a comical moan that made Sora, Donald, and Goffy laugh "what was that" Shaun asked "what about you ho died and made you fucking king of the Zombies" Ed replied when Shaun gave of an excelent moan " yea that's pretty good" Ed replied .

The next thing they knew they wer moving through the Zombie crowd trying to keep a striat face whe the Zombies came close. they quickly mad it to the pub still in charter and tryed to open the door but it was locked "Shit get round me" Shaun said trying to cover up ther Humanity not realising a Zombie had herd them. " John, John, berney are you there, it's Shaun and Ed we come in all the time" Shaun said through the letter box "they can hear you" David said "stay in charter" Donald said. Shaun looked in the letter box "i cant see them" Shaun said "i could unlock the door with the Keyblade" Sora said "they would see us" Shaun replied "Shaun we have to get inside" Liz said "break the window" David said "don't be stupid we'll be totally exposed" Shaun replied "we are totally exposed" David said "is there another way in" Riku asked "well there's..." Shaun sarted to say bfore Ed's phone whent off. Ed went to a bench to talk "2 seconds" Ed said befor having a conversation on his mobile. Shaun went over and smacked the phone out of his hand "what are you doing" Ed complained "What are you doing you fool" Shaun said "Fuck off" Ed shouted "you Fuck off" Shaun said giving a slap to Ed "i have spent my entire life sticking up for you and all you do is fuck things up, fuck things up and make me look stupid, well i'm not going to let you do it any more not today" Shaun shouted at Ed. "er Shaun" Sora said pointing to the Zombies looking at them "oh" Shaun said .Sora and Riku drew their Keyblades Donald drew his staff Goffy drew his sheild and Shaun drew his Criket bat "well Sora your in a bit of tight spot aren't you" said a voice from above and when they looked they saw Calzar on the winchester sighn. "Calzar what are you doing her, and were's the king" Donald shouted "ther wil be time for that later, now we have a speical ocasion, the coming of two emimies, on one side Sora's enimey the Heartless, and on the other side Shaun's enimy the Zombies, imagine them coming together, i supose this is as good a time as any to reveal my creation" Calzar said "start making sense man" Ed said "well i suppose i should make some sense but first i would like my master to arive as she has big plans for this place" Calzar explained "you mean Malificent is coming" Sora said "it's nice to see you rember me" said a voice as green flame apeared and Malifecent showed up. "what's with the hag" Shaun asked "i'm no hag i am the greatest witch that ever lived and when the Zombies take care of the people in this world i will turn it into a Heartless base which the Zombies will gaurd and i will be able to extend my wraph" Malificent said "we'll stop you from taking this world" Riku said " well you can try but so far you aren't doing well, Calzar take care of these fools" Malificent said disapearing in anouther green flame. "well then as i was saying we are bringing the two enimies together,first the lucky Heartless" Calzar said summoning a fir element Heartless and a blizzard elemt heatless "and now the Zombies" Calzar said opening two vortexs and from them came Pete and Phillip's Zombie. "Pete, Phillip, let them go now" Shaun shouted "sorry but they are requirements to my creation and speaking of which here's something you'll rember Sora" Calar explained making the heatless small balls of light that went into the 2 mini Keyblades and he shot the Zombies. afterwards Pete's Zombie had red armour with a fire logo on his chest and two flame frowers on his arm. Phillip's Zombie now had blue armour with a blizzard logo on his chest and two blizzard connons on his arms. "it's a little thing called Heartless posetion and it has formed the first Elemental Zombies" Calzar explained "how are we gonna fight them" Riku asked Sora "don't worry i have an idear" Sora replied but before he could explained Calzar said "attack". Pete fired a massive fire blast and Philip fired a massive blizzard blast "DUCK" Shaun shouted as they both doged it in time."o.k Donald stay here when one of them uses a spell you fire a counter spell, me an Shaun will handle Pete, and Riku and Goofy will handle Phillip, now go" Sora ordered as they ran into battle. when Pete tried to use a blast of fire but Donald countered it with a Blizzard and that enabled Sora and Shaun to pass the flames and hit hm with the Keyblade and the cricket bat that nocked him into the pub wall but Pete recovered and used an attack that sent sevrel small balls of fire that hit them. Riku and Goofy doged 3 bilzard attacks while Donald countered them with fire spells and then they used a combo to knock him into a lampost but got up and hit them with severl small bilzard balls. then the floated to the sky using jet boots they only just found out about and caused two giant balls of the element to apear and fire them like metores dealing strong hits. "this isn't working we wont be able to attack them from that hight" Sora said looking up and when he looked down he saw a summon pendent "it's worth a shot SUMMON" Shora shouted making a light apear and from that a small spaceman toy apear "and you are" Sora asked "i'm Buzz Lightyear of Star Comand" said the small space toy "right quick question, can you fly" Sora asked when Buzz pressed a button that mad wings come out of his back "good enough for me, i'm Sora" Sora said as Buzz grabed him and made his way upwards. as the flew Buzz shot them with lazerscoming fromm his arm at Pete and Phillip and then when they were at there level Sora jumped and shouted "SONIC BLADE" and made an attack that whent through both Pete and Phillp causing thm to Blow up and Buzz grabbed him, fle down, and said his famous words "to infinety, AND BEYOND".

when thay landed buzz disapeared back into the pendent and Calzar opened a vortex "well Sora you and i will fight again, but Shaun and his freinds will become Zombies, and when you leve we will take this place for are onw" Calzar said walking through the vortex. it then dawned on them that the Zombies would attack them "Shaun you said there was another way in" Sora said "well there's..." Shaun started before David emptied a bin with some cans of beer a bouycha of flowers and a peice of paper and frew it at the window braking it. "GET INSIDE" David shouted as the Zombies got closer "don't be stupid they'll folow us" Shaun said "well what then" Donald said when Shaun jumped on a bench, waved his arms about , and shouted "i'm over her, come on over here, ye come on, oh bollocks" and the Zombies began to surround him "wait till i'm gone then get inside" Shaun explained "gone were" Liz asked "i wont be long i promise, Sora keep everyone safe" Shaun said befor jumping of a leading the Zombies round the side of the pub "c'mon, let's go it's a buffet all you can eat" Shaun shoute whilst leaving. "let's go iside Sora said when he and Barbara whent to get the paper and Flowers from the bin. the paper read ASEM REPORT ON THE CROWN JEWLS OF KINGDOM HEARTS CHAPTER 3 "bingo" Sora said going inside and when Barbara picked up the flowers she saw the greating card said TO A WONDERFULL MUM "cmon Barbara, leave those" Liz said "i think there for me" Barbara replied walking in.

The winchester was dark due to no lights being and everyone was waiting for Shaun "he's been gone 20 minutes" David said "17" Ed pointed out "either way we need to think about blocking the window, were exposed" David said "but how will Shaun get back in" Kairi asked "i'm sure he'll knock Kairi" David said walking to the light swiches "o.k let's get these lights on" David said before Donald got up "David no" Donald said "it doesn't matter the power's out" David replied "that's a good thing, we don't have to advitise are wereabouts more than we already have, do we david" Liz said "no lizzy, no i'm just being proactive, there's no lights, no power, were are the onwers, and there's a hole in the window" David explained "you did that, you twat" Ed ponited out "well someone had to do something, i don't know if you noticed but we were in a spot of bother back ther, someone has to take control of the situation, and if none of you will except the responsibilty, i will" David said " Shaun put me in charge" Sora said "oh, o.k what is your plan Sora because you are hiding something i could tell from when talked in the flat" David asked Sora "i'll tell you when Shaun get's here" Sora replied "why, we don't know if he's alive " David said "he is" Sora replied "how can you be sure" David replied "because are Freinds are in are hearts and that means i would know" Sora replied making David slient in shock. "will Shaun be gone long" Barbara asked "i'm sure he'll be back soon" Liz replied "how can you know that" David said "i don't think he would leave us" Dianne said "wouldn't he, Lizzy how can you put you're faith in a man you binned for being ureliable, a man who's idear of a romantic night out and an impentrable fortress are the same thing, this is a pub, we are in a pub,what are we going to do" David asked "i could get a round in" Ed said "look let's just keep quiet till Shaun gets back and the we'll barcade the window when he get's back" Liz replied "what then day's ,weeks, months, what are we gonna eat" David said "Tosties" Dianne said "yea, there's a brevel out back" Ed said "Sora's mum used to make us Tosties" Riku mentioned "oh that is brilliant saved by nibles, that must be why Shaun brought us here before he buggered of" David shouted "he's coming back" Liz said "why ,because he promised, and even if he does what do you think his master plan will be anything more than eating peanuts in the dark, is he just gonna stroll in and sudenly everything is gonna be o.k" David said "I don't know david, but what i do know is that were here now and we have to make the best of it" Liz shouted. Ed then ent behind the bar "Ed get me a double vodka" Liz said "right you are" Ed replied "a coke please Ed" Sora said "i'll have a drink too, what about you Barbara" Dianne asked but Barbara only replied with "hello". by now David was realy mad " oh gret, fuck then, we'll all have a party and get smashed, weve got are nibles" David said throwin a packet of crisps at Donald nocking him over "are Mini chederes" David said nocking over Goffy by throwing the mini cheders "oh, look hog lumps" David said throwing the hog lumps in the air which wer caught by hand that turned out to be Shaun's. "pickle" Barbara said geting up to see Shaun "hi mum, everyone o.k" Shaun asked "yea everyone fine" Sora said "what about John and burney" Shaun asked again "we checked but we haven't seen them" Donald said "and the upstairs is locked" Goffy said. Shaun walked to Liz with the packet open "nice of you to join us" Liz said "well i did promise" Shaun said holding out the open packet that Liz took a Hog lump out of. " how did you lose them" David asked "i just gave them the slip, wasn't difficult" Shaun replied "then how did you get in" David asked "there is a back door, i tried to tell you before you smashed the window" Shaun said "well i wasn't the one blowing are cover by having a tiff with my boyfriend" David said "he's not my boyfreind" Shaun replied when Ed handed him a pint "might be a bit warm the colers off" Ed said "thanks Babe" Shaun replied. Sora then read the Ansem report

_Winchester Rifle_

_represents Agnger in peoples Hearts but also is a symbol of friendship_

After reading it Sora looked above the bar to see the Winchester rifle "so what's the plan then" Liz asked Shaun which made him look a bit scared.

Later that night everyone was gathered around the table and Shaun opened the packet and said "would anyone like a peanut". then Shaun was coming up with idears for fun when he came up with something "why don't you do your clyde, has anyone apart from Liz seen Ed does the most amazing impesion of the orangutang" Shaun explained "nah you built it up to much" Ed replied "oh comemon Ed" Sora said "yea do it" Donald said "do it" Goffy continued " i'm not a pefroming monkey" Ed shouted. "look Sora, Shaun is here so what is your plan" David said "o.k we haven't been quite ohnest with you or many other people were from another world" Sora said "what, so youre aliens" Ed said "no were humans just like you, see there are many other worlds out there like this one and we are trying to get rid of the Heartless by getting some objects called the crown jewls of Kingdom Hearts and we could take you to another world" Sora explained "so why didn't you do that in the first place" Shaun asked "well thre's a lot more to it than that" Donald said "we're not alwoed to medle in the afairs of other worlds" Goffy explained "look we'll take you to are ship as soon as we agree there is no hope for this world" Riku said "but we have no way of knowing what is going on" David said when the street lights came on. "the power's on" Shaun said "it's not i tried earlier" David said "but the street lights are on that means the grid isn't out it's the fuses i just flip them on we can watch TV" Shaun explained " what about the lights" Kairi asked "yes we don't want to advitise are wearabouts more than we already have" David said "the lights operate on a sepret circuit, i'll just flip the mains breakers, it's quite simple David" Shaun explained walking into the back room . in the back room there was a fuse box and the back door he presed one button "was that it" he asked "that's it" Sora replied. then Shaun got curious and preesed a button that turned on the back door light that showed severl Zombies at the door so he quickly turned of the light put a curtain over the door and ran out to the main room.

when he went back in everyone except Sora, Ed, and Liz and the TV wasn't giving any chanels "never anything on" Donald said. "you got a quid Liz" Ed asked so Liz gave him one and then saw Shaun's woried face "what's wrong" Liz asked "they folowed me" Shaun replied "i thought you said you gave them the slip" Sora said "yea" Shaun replied "well we'll just have to be extra quiet" Liz said before giving a scared look "what" Sora asked when they turned to see Ed playing the louad casino machine "ED NO" everyone shouted at once and unpluged the machine and pulled him away.

now the Zombies surounded the pub trying to get in and they were banging on the doors and windows. out of fear Sora put his hand on Kairi's shoulder, Shaun put his hand on Liz's shoulder and Ed put his hand on Barbara, and David was about to put his hand on Dianne but the Zombie of the bar onwer apeared. they all backed in a corner "were the hell did he come from" Kairi shouted "i dunno" Sora replied when the jukebox turned itself on with don't stop me now by Queen

_**Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time**  
_"who the hell put this on" Shaun asked " It's on random" Ed said

_**I feel alive **_

they backed away while the Zombie got closer so Shaun came up with a plan "o.k Dianne get mum and Kairi somewere safe, David kill the Queen" Shaun said " what" David said in suprise "the jukebox" Shaun explained.  
**_And the world I'll turn it inside out yeah_**

" Sora, Donald, Goofy , Riku ready" Shaun asked "Ed, Liz grab something wepony" he went on to say "what about the rifle it" Ed asked "it's not real" Shaun shouted "cocktails" Ed said "what do you mean" Sora asked "brandy ,sambouka, the flaming spirts, grab a rag and lite it" Ed explained  
**_I'm floating around in ecstasy_**

"but the whole place could go up" Shaun said "well what then" Ed asked when Shaun noticed the pool table "how about pool" Shaun said chucking them the pool sticks at Liz and Ed and drawing his Cricket bat  
**_So don't stop me now  
Don't stop me  
'cause I'm having a good time   
Having a good time  
_**"o.k John it's time at the Bar" Shaun said before they all hit John to the beat of the music  
**_I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go there's no stopping me_**  
**_I'm burning through the sky yeah_**

"i cant find the switches" David shouted " then go get the fuses" Sora shouted before geting back to hitting John's Zombie to the beat of the music  
**_Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_**  
David quickly ran thorugh to the back room and pressed servrel butons making difrent lights outside the pub turn on and off  
**_Don't stop me now  
I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball   
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call  
So don't stop me now  
'cause I'm having a good time  
Don't stop me now  
Yes I'm having a good time  
I don't wanna stop at all  
_**though one of the buttons activated the backdoor light which inturn made Zombies break the glass and come through. but David ran and closed the door  
**_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course_**

in the bar Sora,Donald,Goofy, Riku, Shaun, Ed, and Liz were still hitting John to the beaet of the music "why is Queen still on" Shaun shouted "we have a situation" David said "I KNOW" Shaun shouted  
**_I am a satellite  
I'm out of control_**  
**_I'm a sex machine ready to reload_**

"fuck this" Ed said dropping his stick "Ed" Sora said "2 seconds" Ed replied when Liz shouted "oi"  
**_Like an atom bomb about to oh oh oh oh oh explode!_**

when the Zombie turned Liz hit him with a fire exstinguiser and Donal cast a bizzard spell and it turned around to graple Sora so Kairi went to the dart borad  
**_I'm burning through the sky yeah_**

"SORA" Kairi shouted picking up the 3 darts  
**_Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit_**

she threw the fist dart that missed "no" Sora said**_  
I'm travelling at the speed of light_**

she threw a second dart that hit John's arm "yes in the head" Sora said**_  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_**  
she threw a thrid dart into Shaun's head that made him cry out "AHHHHHHH"**_  
Don't stop me don't stop me, don't stop me hey hey hey!_**

Ed then apeared from the bar with the winchester rifle "Shauny" Ed shouted and trew him the gun  
**_Don't stop me don't stop me ooh ooh ooh  
I like it  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Have a good time good time  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
ohhhhhhh!_**

Shaun hit him with the gun and used it to push him into the jukebox turning it of.

Ed was now confused "why did'nt you just shoot him man" Ed asked "Ed for the last time" Shaun said before the gun wentoff and Sora had to defend it with the Keyblade "i fucking knew it what did i tell you big Al was right" Ed said "o.k, but dogs can look up" Shaun said pulling out the dart from his head.

Shaun got the bulletts and wanted to know who was going to fire "o.k has anyone fired a gun before" Shaun asked "oh yea" Ed replied "apart from Ed" Shaun said "i'm a pacifist" David said "apart from David and Ed" Shaun said but Liz thought that a majour point haddn't been explained "sory wht was ed's experience" Liz asked "oh, he shot his sister in the leg with an air rifle. thinking that this could go on all day "i think Shaun should do it" Sora said "i think we should all do it" Shaun replied "how can 10 people operate one gun" David shouted. Shaun now had to explaine fast as the Zombies were trying to get in "look we've only got" Shaun started looking at Ed how had the bullet box "29" Ed said "29 bullets" Shaun said when Ed asked "call them shells" and Shaun picked up the gun. "we've got 29 shells, ineed someone to look out, someone to reload, i will fire, and soome one needs to push thhem pack from the windows" Shaun explained "that's us" Sora said . then Shaun whent to Liz and Kairi "get mum somewere safe" Shaun said geting some Shells of Ed.

Liz and Kairi went to Barbara "Barbara" Liz said "hello" Barbara replied "would you like to come with us" Liz asked "that would be lovely" Barbara said. when they walked to the other corner of the bar Barbara had trouble walking "it's so nice to meet you at last, Shaun is always talking about you" Barbara said before sitting on the ground as if she was injured "Barbara are you all right " Kairi said in concern . Barbara then gave Liz her necklace "Shaun's father gave this to me Shaun's real father, it only seams right" Barbara said when she clenched her arm so Kairi lifted her jacket arm to see she had been bitten "i didn't want to tell Shaun, i thought he would be worried" Barbara replied

"Here they come" David shouted as the zombies tryed to break through "sory were closed" Shaun shouted and Sora ran to a window to take out a Zombie that was trying to get in "over at 3 o clock, no quter to tleve, 11:45" Dianne shouted "Keep it simple" Sora and Shaun shouted at the same time "top left" Ed said when Sora and Shaun hit a zombie in the top corner. "o.k everyone block up the window, Ed take over" Shaun said as he and Sora ran to Barbara.

"what is it, what's wrong" Shaun asked "Shaun i'm sorry" Liz replied "i didn't want to be a bother" Babara said showing her bite "mum what happened" Shaun asked "the man in his Pajamas, i didn't say anthing cause i thought you would be upset" Barbara replied "no you should have said" Sora said when Ed went to Barbara handing the gun to David and Dianne ran with Ed. "just hold on Mum" Shaun said "i never thanked you for these" Barbara said holding up the flowers "to a wonderfull mum, been a funny sort of day hasn't it" Barbara said before dieing "no mum please don't go" Shaun said in tears.

David then held the gun to Barbara "what are you doing" Sora said in shock "we have to deal with her" David replied "Daffs" Dianne said "for goodness sake show some sympathy" Kairi added "she'll change" David said "she's my mum" Shaun said " she's a Zombie" David replied "don't say that" Shaun shouted "move aside , i'm going to count to three, 1,2,3" David said before Shaun held the Cricket bat at his neck "don't point that gun at my mum" Shaun shouted "Shaun calm down " Liz said trying to get him to calm down but the Ed broke a glass a put it at his Shoulder wile Sora put the Keyblade at him "Dont point that gun at Barbara" Ed shouted "if Shaun's got a problem with you then wev'e got a problem with you" Sora shouted "Sora, Ed don't exacibate things "What does that mean" Sora and Ed shouted at the same time "thos isn't exactly fare" Dianne said when Ed handed her the bottle and he picked up a corkscrew Dianne put the Glass on Sora as a defense for David. "plese can we just stop and think about this " Liz said "look Lizzie you know i'm right she's going to change and she'll kill us all, that's what your ex cant seem to realise" David explained "that's what this is about he doesn't like me, and now he wants to shoot my mum, all because he thinks i'm not good enough for her" Shaun said "what do you mean" David said "oh come'on we all know you're in love with Liz" Shaun said "that's not true" David replied "yes it is" Shaun said "no it isn't" David said "yes it is" Dianne said causeing people to be in shock "i know you only hang out with me in college to get close to Liz and when she nocked you down i was ther to pick up the peices i've come to accept that why cant you" Dianne explained "Lizzie i want you to know my fealings for you have always been" David satred before being interupted "David please there is slightly more importan matters at hand" Liz said "yea like the fact that Daffs is pointing a gun at my mum" Shaun said "she's finshed for a hero your quite a hypocyrit" David said "your nuts" Shaun said "in a minute she'll be just anover Zombie" David replied "were not useing the Z word" Sora shouted when Liz got tired and shouted "PLESE CAN WE JUST CAN WE JUST CALM THE FUCK DOWN". Liz had forced the gun down "now i can see what David is trying to say" Liz said "Thank you" David said "even if he is being a twat" Liz continued "yep" Sora said "and Shaun i can't imagine how hard this is for you, and you don't want to hear this but" Liz said when Babara got up as a Zombie. David handed the gun to Shaun " you do it" David said and Shaun pointed the gun at her "i'm so sorry mum" Shaun said befor shooting her.

Shaun dropped the gun " i think we could all agree we did the right thing" David said before Shaun turned and punched him. David grabbed the gun got up and pointed it at Sora "david no" Dianne shouted "i'm not staying here and you're the fastest way out, now taking us to anover world , now" David shouted "right i've had enough of you" Sora said knocking the gun with the Keyblade and indoing so he pulled the trigger while the gun was at an angle and it hit Kairi in the hip. when Sora saw what happened he ran to Kairi "Kairi, are you all right" Sora asked holding her close "Sora" Kairi said before falling asleep. Sora felt her Hart she was still alive but he had so much rage that he drew the Keyblade and ran to David " Sora i'm sory" David said before hitting him with the keyblade sevrel times with little thought. Goffy then grabbed Sora so that he couldn't move "let me go, he deserves it" Sora said "i'm sory to do this Sora but i see no other way" Donald said fireing a Lightining spell at him that knocked him out.

when Sora woke up he saw that the bar was on fire and Zombies surounded the bar "what's going on" Sora asked Riku in a dazzed state "well, Kairi is fellig beter after we gave her some treatment, David and Dianne are dead thanks to the Zombies, Ed's been biten sevrel times and they set the place on fire to kkep us safe" Riku explained. "were are the shells" Shaun asked Ed "there on the bar" Ed said "oh great" Donald said sarcatstically "were are we gonna go what are we gonna do" Shaun said "the seller, theres a hatch that leads into the street" Ed said when a Zombie opened the bar door "oh give us a break" Sora shouted attaking the Zombie while they got in the celler.

in the celler Shaun tryied to open the hatch with no sucess "well that's it were trapped, hey let's go to the whinchester, hoes idear was that" Shaun said sobbing "you tried that is the most important thing" Liz said "yea you did good" Sora said "and kept us safe" Donald said "which at the end of the day makes you a hero like any of us" Goffy said "and i got to prove that big al was right" Ed said holding on to his wound "thanks guys" Shaun said. "which one of you carryed me" Sora asked "i did after Donald used a cure spell on me" Kairi said "thanks Kairi, i guess this sort of makes up for the river" Sora said as they leaned into eachover when Sora noticed the lock on the hatch "Shaun why didn't you say there was lock" Sora said "cause we don't have the key" Shaun said "have you learnt nothing" Sora said drawing the Keyblade andshooting the door to unlock it. Shaun went to Ed "c'mon we're geting out of here" Shaun said "i think you should go, i'll only slow you down" Ed said "but Ed, i'm sorry" Shaun said "what for" Ed asked "what i said earlier "nah you were right now give this to Sora it's a crown jewl" Ed said handing him the whinchester rifle "o.k man you are still my best freind" Shaun said walking to the hatch wile the Zombies tryied to break in through the door "bye Ed love you" Shaun said leaving while Ed souted up "Chears"

When they got outside they saw that the army were taking care of the Zombies. Yvonne then came out and took out the Zombies near them "Shaun, Sora" Yvonne said "Yvonne" Sora and Shaun said at the same time "there taking us somewere safe i wondered if you wanted to tag along" Yvonne explained "well Shaun and Liz should go but we have a place to be" Riku said "well then i have to say thank you and take care" Shaun said as he walked of holding Liz's hand and Sora walked of holding Kairi's

In the dark world Calzar was busy training against the Heartless when Malificent came in "right tell me what is causeing my problem" Calzar said "well i supose you do deserve it" Malificent said. she then went closer and explained to him in radient garden a powerfull man of magic that i belive is the source we must stop him before he has a chance to help Sora or the king" she explained "i could use a name" Calzar said "Shamin Yinmambo" Malificent said which put him in shock "Shamin Yinmambo is alive, and in Radient garden, i'm going ther now" Calzar said "and we will join you shortly just rember to tell me who you are" Malificent said as Calzar walked through the vortex

_**  
**_


	7. Radeint Garden

Chapter 7- Radeint Garden

Sora was busy on Gummi ship bandgeing up Kairi's wound on her hip "well i hope are next world is one with less of a crisis" Sora said "you did o.k Sora you got Shaun and Liz out and safe" Kairi replied "well i think we need to know what we are dealing with now that Calzar is around" Riku said coming towards them "well we could get some of are answers from Leon" Goffy said "well that's only good if we knew were Radient Garden was on the map" Donald said when Goffy pointed out it was in front of him.

At Radeint garden they walked through the market to the disrict Merlin lived in "i wonder how the place is since we left" Sora said when a group of big belly Heartless apeared. "well this is a warm welcome" Riku said jumpin over the big belly's head and strikeing dead on the back "yea we always seem to get this wen we come here" Sora said attacking him with the same techniche Goffy then pushed one with his sheild while Donald casted a fire spell.

after deafeating 20 big bellys the group were getting tired but more apeared "this is realy getting boring" Sora said "maybe we should retreat" Goffy said when three people jumped down and sarted attacking the Heartless. when Sora looked closer he saw that it was Leon, Yuffie, and Tifa and they had manged to beat all the Heatless.

When the fight was over Sora went over to Leon, Yuffie and Tifa "hey guy's long time no see" Yuffie said "how have you been" Tiffa asked "as usal on a mission" Sora said "so even without the organisation the fighting still goes on" Leon said "yea, and we need answers about are new enrmy Calzar" Riku said "well there maybe someone who could help" Leon said as they went to Merlin's house.

in the house was Cid, Arieth, Merlin and the Gulwings: Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. when they walked in th others got up from their jobs to great them "Sora how are you doing" Cid said "you still holding on" Arieth asked "yea" Donald said "well why are you here" Yuna asked "yea we have the hole Heartless situation under control" Rikku mentioned "plus this place is hard to find since we put up the defences" Paine said. Sora explained everything to them "Calzar you say, well maybe there is someone who could help you with the crown jewls" Merlin said "who" Kairi asked "yes that seems to e what you are not telling us" Sora said "well a bout a month ago there was a vortex that opened in town and a powerfull man apeared" Leon explained "he was from another world, he explained his tile was rather like a king's" Merlin said "and his name" Goffy asked "Shamin Minyambo" Leon said "he's here well then he is the man to get answers from it will be great to see him again" Riku said "you know him" Sora said "yea, when the King and i first split up and i wanted to know what to do next i went to him for advice, and he told me to seek a man called Diz" Riku said "who turned out to be Ansem" Donald said "so at least we know he's freindly" Kairi said. then when the conersation was done Merlin handed Sora a summon gem "i know you need new gems and this came from Ansem's computer, so i bet you can guess who it is" Merlin said "Tron, always thinking a head" Sora said "well i think we should take you to see the Shamin" Merlin said.

as they walked to the tower Leon explained that the Shamin modified the town's defences and that is why there was so few Heartless. when they arived at a tent in the Zero district they went to enter they herd four voices from above saying "stop, before you may see the Shamin you must beat his gurds". after that four peopl came down one was a boy around the same age as Sora but shorter with blonde hair and a tail "Zidane" said the boy. the next bot had tall brown hair was the same age and height as Zidanne and wore a brown blind fold over his eyes " Blank" said the boy. the third boy was wearig all blue with a red Head scarf "Marcus" said the boy. and the fourth was at the same hight but had more weight , wore a steel hat, and had black marks under his eyes "Cinna" he said. "right here's how it works Riku and anyone on the restiration crew gets through as they all ready beat us, however you wont beable to... name please" Zidane asked "Sora, Donald, Goffy and Kairi" Sora said "right so are you gonna fight us" Blank asked when Donald and Goffy steped forwards but they were stopped by Sora. "i'll fight on there behalf, no holds bared" Sora said "what are you doing Sora" Donald asked "1, we can see an old freind if you know what i mean and 2,i think Zidanne is the only one that is a chalenge" Sora wispered to Donald when all 4 whent to attack.

Zidane went to attack Sora with his double Sword that Sora defended but Blank and Marcas attacked him with there swords and the Cinna hit him with his hammer. Sora got up and reached for his gem "looks like you're tougher than i thought you, so ishould call for help" Sora said holding up the Gem "Summon" Sora shouted when Tron apeared from a digital vortex. "good to see you again Tron" Sora said when Tron gave him a hug "Sora i missed you, so what are we fighting" Tron asked when Sora pointed to Zidane, Blank,Marcus, and Cinna. Tron then grabbed Sora "you know what to do" he said opening a digital computer and typing into it. Sora knocked back all four of them when they tried to attack when Tron said "Acess aproved" and they both placed there hands on the computer so that severl Digital boxes came out and took them down. Sora and Tron were celbrating their victory when Zidane got up "i'm not through yet" Zidane said. Tron frew his disc at Zidane but Zidane hit it sending it back into sora that sent him up hight to the top of the tower and Zidane went afer him. at the top of the tower they clashed there blades sevrel tims until Sora droped , slid under his legs and hit him 3 times from behind and Zidane said "a soon as i have the fealing in my legs you may go see the Shamin.

Calzar walked through the market trying to find the Shamin when he saw another flash "not again" he said to himself.

his vision this time put him in the market of the town. he saw himself with Sophia " you realy need a break Calzar, finding Kingdom Hearts is going to be the death of you" Sophia said "i know,i'm over working but if we found Kingdom Hearts it's the end of war the kings wouldn't dare attack us" Calzar explained "but look at you you're exausted over the Keyblade" when did you last have a good meal" Sophia asked "o.k if you don't incude th odd snack every now and agian, 2 days" he answered "what about a good nights sleep" she asked again "2 days" he replied "that's it you're staying with me tonite so i can make sure you get the night off" Sophia said. the vision then skipped to that night when Sophia were sitting down eating a pizza when Calzar said "i will end the war that killed your mother Sophia" Calzar said "look you had parents that died to but we can still live are lives" Sophia said as they were slient for a few moments "my dad always said get married and there will always be someone there for you, in a way i sought of promised him that i would marry one day" Calzar said "so when are you gonna tell me the lucky girl's name" Sophia said when Calzar leaned towards her and kissed her and when he did his ghost disapeared.

back in the market Calzar had just woken upand he woke up in a deriction that he saw the Shamins tent "he's there" Calzar said to himself.

When Sora, Donald, Goffy,Riku, Kairi and Leon whent into the tent Zidanne whent to the throne and said "all bow before the great Shamin Minyambo" Zidane said removing the curtains. they all bowed and when they looked up they saw a panda with a staff sitting on the throne "what's going on where is the Shamin" Donald shouted when Riku came forth " Donald it's o.k he is Shamin Yinmambo" Riku said "Shamin Yinmambo why do you look like this" Sora asked "well i was once Human but the Heartless deverstaed my world a crused the part of my Heart that gave my physical form" Shamin Yinmambo said "the heart controls what people look like" Goffy said "yes, the heart controls almost anything, as my people found out" Shamin Yinmambo explained "i'm afraid you have us lost" Sora said "well i suppose i should explaine a few things Sora" Shamin Yinmambo said that put Sora in shock "how did you know my name" Sora asked "well does this sound fermiliar, rember you are the one who will open the door to the light" Shamin Yinmambo said "you're the one who contacted me in my dream were i fought Shadow Heart" Sora said "yes iwanted you ready for both the journey ahead and are meating, for you see you must destroy the Heartless once and for all by using Kingdom Hearts " Shamin Yinmambo said. "we have another guest Zidane go check if they wil need to fight" Shamin Yinmambo asked "you see there were 10 shamins myself, Shamin Seymore, his fafther Shamin Jiscal, Shamin Fayt, Shamin Mica, Shamin Red XIII, Shamin Cait Sith, Shamin Vincent, Shamin Lulu, and Shamin Braska" Shamin Yinmambo explained "we were the leaders of the Shamin tribe and on the the second part of world was the King tribe ruled by one King Baku who rejected are belifs in the Heart so he declared war with us, a war we wern't winning so we went after one thing Kingdom Hearts, power over all hearts, what better thing to do than improve are religion on Hearts and give us an anwer to wining the war, so are scienst created a ritual that brought Kingdom Hearts right to us, but when we opened the door we were all destroyed" Shamin Yinmambo said "so that is what the crown Jewls are for" Riku said "yes" he replied "so Malificent wants to perform the ritual to gain contol of kigdom hearts" Leon said "so now what we still don't know who Calzar is" Sora said when Zidane came flying through the tent. Calzar walked into the tent and had an angry look on his face "is this some kind of joke, where is Shamin Minyambo" Calzar said " Calzar you're alive, and you look no difrent what happened to your Heart" Shamin Minyambo asked "the part of my Heart that controls ageing was crused so i haven't aged a day, and by the looks of you, you've had to change you're phsical form so i will need to introduce you to Malificent so that the last 2 survivers are safe" Calzar said now bowing before him. then to make matters worst Malficent and Pete apeared "now we can't have you helping Sora now can we" Malficent said "yea we aren't in the mood for you guys getting the better of us so we picked this up on the way" Pete said holding up the Winnie the pooh book "so since we have the crown jewl , we'll bring him with us" Malificent said as pete ran up and used an attack that sent of a sound wave when he punched so Sora and his freinds were nocked into the wall. "i'm sorry to do this Shamin" Clazar said as he grabbed the panda and opened a vortex and disapeared.

When Sora came too he saw that Shamin Yinmambo was gone and everyone was just coming too "what are we going to do without the Shamin" Sora said "right i think you should get going" Leon said walking out of the tent and then shouted for them to come out. when they got out they saw King Mickey with a bow and Arow he shot an arow at them hitting the floor "wait your majestey" Donald and Goffy said at the same time but he left in a vortex. the arow had a message on it with the Arow that read

_dear Sora, Donald Goofy Riku and Kairi_

_you are on the right track keep up with what you are doing as it will give you the answer and you will find the Professor and Shamin Yinmambo_

_King Mickey_

"well you know what to do" Merlin said "yes we will get the answers we need" Riku said " and find the King" Goffy said. Sora then Noticed Zidane, Blank, Marcus, and Cinna were leaving "were are you going" Sora asked "same place that we have been trying to get to with the Shamins help,are home world Lindblum" Zidane replied "yea Zidane's sweetheart Garnet is there" Blank continued "we will find the right directions" Marcus said "and the Shamin will be fine with you guys going after him" Cinna said "do you need a lift" Sora asked "no thanks we've got one " Zidane replied making an air ship apear "good luck Zidane" Sora said "you too" Zidane said whilst leaving.

then Sora looked at the others "well i guess we should get going" Sora said "why don't you stay the night" said Arieth ho had just arrived with the others" yea we haddn't had any time to catch up" Yuffie said "well you guys never had a night off so why not start now" Leon said "well Sora" Merlin said "well what do you guys think" Sora asked Donald, Goffy, Riku, and Kairi "YEA" they all said at the same time "why not, we haven't had a night off in ages" Sora said.


	8. Gomorrah part 1: the Scorpion King

Chapter 8-Gomorrah

Calzar was in the Dark world still shook up from seeing Shaman Minyambo again. Maleficent came in to the room "you seem troubled" Maleficent said "I've captured someone I bowed to I can't take that in, what are you gonna do with him" Calzar asked "well we will keep him as long as Sora and his friends are alive, we will keep him so that he can't help them any more" Maleficent said. Pete then came into the throne room with a smiling face "what are you so happy about" Calzar asked "because I might have won us a crown jewel" Pete answered "so how is that" Maleficent asked "well in this world I meet a king that has been ruling over much of his world and soon will conqueror all of it if his plan comes together, so since his darkness was strong the Heartless obeyed him, so I explained about the Heartless and Sora, and he has agreed to gives us the jewel for Heartless control" Pete explained. Maleficent was intrigued by this "do you think he can beat Sora" Maleficent asked "he certainly seems tough enough" Pete said "well maybe he could be an ally to us" Maleficent said "no I don't think so he is a king and we can't have him gain so much control that he overthrows us, just get the jewel and come back, leave the king to his invasion" Calzar said "I'm with him, now go" Maleficent said as Pete left.

Sora was now searching the Gummi ship map trying to figure out were to go next "which way Sora" Riku asked when Sora got an idea "Riku do as I do" Sora said holding up the Keyblade, so Riku held up his. they moved them across the map until they came to a world on the map sand the Keyblades glowed "there's a jewel there" Sora and Riku said at the same time "does it scare you when they do that" Kairi asked Donald and Goffy "yea" they said at the same time.

When Sora, Donald, Goffy, Riku, and Kairi disembarked they found themselves at a council in a village in the desert. Lots of the men from many ethnic origins were shouting at each over "what do you think is going on" Goffy asked when the old man on the top chair shouted "silence" but the men still shouted. the boy on the right of the leader who was a man in his 20's with black hair "my father King Pheron has called for silence HOLD YOUR TOUNGES" Shouted the boy with black hair "thank you Takmet, we are gathered here to put are differences aside, there is still time for us, the last of the free tribes to stand together against this tyrant" King Pheron said "with his Sorcerer at his side foretelling battles at his side, and control over these creatures that have devastated any village they have been in, no mere mortal can defeat Memnon" said one of the leaders "if we give Memnon a disadvantage the Heartless will surely go" Said Queen Isis the Egyptian "so then what if the Sorcerer were to die would that be enough of a disadvantage" King Pheron "it's to late for your schemes Pheron, I've raided Memnon's camps, broken the supply to his troops, and he still swept across the land like a plague , I will not send my people to their deaths in a battle that can't be won" Said the tall black man who looked like Michael Clarke Duncan "and what people would that be Balthazar, you are the ruler of nothing but a pile of rocks and sand" Takmet said when Blathzar crushed his hands and caused Takmet to knell before him. Sora, Donald, Goffy, Riku, and Kairi ran to break up the fight "if I am no king, then why are you at your knees before me" Balthazar asked "Balthazar stop this won't help beat the Heartless" Sora said when an Axe was town a plank of wood near Balthazar. three men in cloaks with hoods appeared they took down there hoods to reveal that the man in the middle was tall with long black hair and had a face like The Rock, the second looked very similar but had shorter hair and a different face so Sora assumed he was the others brother, and the third was a bald man with a red head scarf. Balthazar reconsidered the tribe they were from just from there face "Akkadians, I thought they were wiped out long ago" Balthazar said "they are the last of their kind, by their hand the Sorcerer will die" King Phernon said "you put your trust in a bunch of cut throats that kill for money" Riku said " they are more than that boy, they are skilled assassins trained for generations in the deadly arts" King Phernon explained "and what do these people ask for" Sora asked "10,000 munny" King Phernon replied "but father that is the last of are treasury" Takmet said "be quiet" King heron said getting of his throne and walking into the centre of the circle "if these men kill the sorcerer will you fight" King Phernon shouted and everyone nodded their heads. King Pheron threw the bag at the Akkadians "it is decided" King Pheron said "as long as one of us still breathes the Sorcerer will die" said the man in the middle "we're coming with you" Sora shouted as they were leaving causing them to stop "leave it to us boy" the man in the middle "you might be able to kill the Sorcerer but we have experience with Heartless and can help you out with defeating them" Sora said drawing the Keyblade "o.k. I guess I need you to help beat the Heartless, my name is Mathayus" Mathayus replied "I'm Sora" Sora replied with. as they were leaving Balthazar picked up the axe" Assassin" he shouted and threw it at Mathayus. Mathayus grabbed the axe in midair and said "him, we'll kill for free".

In the desert the team was preparing the horses and now that they had thrown their cloaks away Sora could see that Mathayus, his brother, and his friend all wore a brown leather shirt with no sleeves, brown leaver trousers, a brown leather belt with equipment, and brown leather boots. Dispite the high heat weather condition on this world Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi kept the same clothes. Sora and Kairi road a horse together and everyone else road one by them selves "Sora do you know how to ride a horse" Kairi asked "sure I do" Sora replied "good because I do not want to fall off" she said "relax and enjoy the ride, just hang on and you'll be fine" Sora said. Jessup, who was Mathayus's brother was finished loading the horse "when do you think we can make it to Memnon's encampment" Riku asked "probably nightfall" Jessup said when he noticed Mathayas was riding on his camel "when are you gonna get rid of that filthy beast" Jessup said "he doesn't mean anything by it" Mathayas said to the Camel "Horses are faster" Jessup pointed out "but Camel's are smarter" Mathayas said "really" Donald said "Camels are smart" Goofy added "guess so" Sora said before they set off on the Camel and Horses.

As Jessup predicted they arrived at Memnon's military camp that was big enough to be a village. Mathayas killed the Guard by using his bow and Arrow. Mathayas then whistled for Sora to take out the Arabian soldier Heartless that was looking out. Sora then threw the Keyblade and it hit the Heartless directly. then all the people including Jessup and Mathayas's friend came to the point "that one is mine" Mathayas said looking at a guard with a steel chain helmet "live free" Jessup said "die well" Mathayas replied. as Jessup and Mathayas's friend left Sora wanted to know what was going on in this world "Mathayas why do the Tribes want Memnon dead" Sora asked "well Memnon's been taking over most of the world as a result of the Sorcerer that predicts the outcome of battles and it means the people are losing their independence and are filled with vengeance over the casualties he has caused" Mathayas explained "so when we kill the Sorcerer Memnon will be weaker, and the Heartless will stop obeying him" Goofy said when Mathayas whistled for his Cammel and it came over to them. Meanwhile down in the camp were the Guard with the steel chain helmet there was a man hung upside down by his legs with a fire below him. the man was going to be executed but not before being tortured by a burning spike that the guard was preparing "stop, listen to me I am a high priest of Set, spare me and I shall bless thee in five different languages" said the man that was upside down when the guard grabbed his head "you will scream in five different languages horse thief" the Guard said letting his head go. then Mathayas shot an arrow with a cord to the other side of the camp so they could get an advantage over the guards "what does live free, die well mean" Sora asked "it's an old Akkadian saying for going into battle" Mathayas replied when Mathayas, Sora and the other took out a cloth and slid down the cord. it was going fie for a bit until Donald looked behind to see the Camel was lying down so they weren't going all the way "uh oh" Donald said as the other turned to the problem. they then landed near the guard who summoned 5 heartless they drew their weapons the guard ran at him when Mathayas threw him over his head and then Mathayas took out one of the Heartless with his blade and then Sora took out a heartless a long with Donald, Goofy, and Riku "look out for the fat one" the horse thief said when they turned to see the guard and Sora and Mathayas hit him at the same time that killed him. they then went to the horse thief "help me, whoever you are, help me" said the horse thief "I'm Sora, and these are Donald, Goffy, Riku, Kairi, and Mathayas" Sora said pointing to each person as he said there name "thank you I am Arpid a high priest of Set" Arpid said in a loud voice "quiet" Mathayas said making sure that no one herd anything "surely you have herd of the enormous reward for my safe return" Arpid said when Mathayas punched him in the face. When he was knocked out Jessup and Mathayas's friend appeared "was it necessary to knock him out" Donald asked "do you want to be seen by the army" Mathayas asked as they headed for the sorcerer's tent. As they ran towards the tent Mathayas saw some moving shadows from the tents surrounding the Sorcerer's tent and realized what they were "BACK" Mathayas when the army appeared. The Army soldiers had Red turbans, black trousers, a brown belt for weapons, and no shirt. They fire arrows and Sora grabbed Kairi and jumped over to the tops of the tents with Donald, Goofy, Riku and Mathayas but Jessup, and Mathayas's friend raced direct hits and as far as they knew they were dead. While the army grabbed the bodies they snuck into the sorcerer's tent by cutting a hole in the tent.

Inside the tent they snuck into the chambers of the sorcerer and Mathayas pulled his bow with an arrow and aimed it at the Sorcerer. He was about to fire when the Sorcerer turned and reveled that the Sorcerer was a women. She had long black hair a golden crown and a gold bikini top and along gold skirt. she looked at them and said "you have been betrayed Mathayas" which surprised them all "Sora keep your Keyblade safe for their are people who want it" she continued to say "you know are names" Mathayas said " and why you are here, where are my manners I am Cassandra" Cassandra explained when Mathayas saw a heartless in the corner and shot it. The Army were going to come in so Sora needed to think fast "Kairi go with Cassandra and you will be able to find out about Memnon" Sora said and pushed her towards Cassandra. Afterwards Kairi was next to Cassandra and five Soldiers came in with pitch forks and trapped Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Mathayas. Then a man who had short brown hair and a long ponytail came in he wore a brown armored shirt, and brown trousers they assumed was Memnon. he came in with his general Thorak who looked like any of the Army soldier except he ha a beard which was a sign of power in the army "a living ,breathing, Akkadian this is an honor, I hear you train yourselves to bear great pain you must teach me this" Memnon said when Mathayas struggled and Memnon punched him. Memnon then moved to Sora "so you are the famous Keyblade master" Memnon said "how do you know about the Keyblade" Sora said "I was told about you two when I gained control of the Heatless by a man called Pete" Memnon replied "not again" Donald and Goofy said at the same time. Memnon then grabbed the Keyblade "so I finally have the most powerful weapon in the universe" Memnon said holding it in the air when it disappeared and then reappeared in Sora's hand. Memnon was surprised as he didn't see this coming "Sorceress tell me what this is" Memnon asked "the keyblade shall remain with him as long as he lives" Cassandra replied. Memnon then noticed that Kairi was there "who is she" Memnon asked "kairi is a friend of mine who is staying as guest of my request" Cassandra replied when Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Mathayas were tied up. the a major surprise came in the form of Takmet "not so full of yourself now are you assassin" he said "you betrayed your own father" Sora said in disbelief "yes he was a bit shocked, you could tell by look on his face" Takmet said holding up the disembodied head of King Pheron. He then dropped the head on the floor "by my fathers head I pledge my allegiance" Takmet said to Memnon "you have proven your loyalty to me Takmet" Memnon replied. Then a guard came in with a week Jessup "this one still lives" said the Guard, so Memnon picked out a dagger from Memnon's belt "bring him to me" Memnon ordered. Everyone struggled to get free to help Jessup when Jessup lifted up his head and said "Mathayas, Live free" and Mathayas replied "die well, my brother" and Memnon cut his throat. Sora now was angry "Memnon you will pay" Sora said but Memnon put no response to this instead he planned the deaths of his newest foes "and how shall these die" Memnon asked himself "they shall not die tonight" Cassandra said butting in "really we will see about that" Memnon said "nor shall they die by your hand or any hand you command" Cassandra continued to say " you have seen this in a vision" Memnon asked "to ignore this would bring great misfortune, the Gods show him favor tonight" Cassandra said giving a stern look. Memnon was now intrigued "just the Gods, so a puzzle then how to kill you without using my hand or any hand I command" he said and each soldier punched them so they were knocked out.

They woke up and it was morning and Sora found that he, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mathayas, and Arpid were buried in the sand with only their heads showing. The soldier were putting sticks of fire into several ant hills "Fascinating isn't it, the smoke causes the fire ants to abandon their homes" Arpid explained when Sora noticed several Ants come out of the hills. Everyone knew what was coming next "how are we going to et out of this" Donald said in fear "well I don't know" Goofy said "all the sooner to feast on are naked heads" Arpid said laughing. Mathayas was now annoyed "you think this is funny" Mathayas said in disbelief "well it is, you see I am about to escape while you on the other hand are about to die a horrible death, for leaving me to die last night" Arpid explained "then what are you waiting for" Sora asked "that one over there he has been drinking that yak piss for an hour now and some time very soon" Arpid explained as the soldier disappeared and he did the same. when the soldier returned he was surprised to find only 5 men in the sand "hey boy, where's the horse thief" the soldier shouted to Sora "I would shrug my shoulders if I could" he replied and Arpid hit him into an ant hill and he was devoured by the ants. Arpid sat on the rock drinking the Yak piss and the group were getting desperate "all right c'mon get us out of here" Mathayas asked desperately to Arpid as the fire ants surrounded them "do you promise not to kill me" Arpid asked "yes I promise" Mathayas replied as the ants got closer "remember you are an Akkadian when you make an oath you have to keep it right" Arpid pointed out "yes" Mathayas replied "promise to take me with you and share in the spoils of your adventures" Arpid asked which surprised Mathayas "just agree with him" Goofy shouted as the ants got very close "yes ok I promise" Mathayas said and Arpid used the Yak piss and a stick on fire to blow the fire and kill the Ants.

now they were walking down the desert path planning their next move "so where are we going" Goofy asked "to Memnons kingdom to avenge my brothers death" Mathayas explained "and get Kairi out of there" Sora continued "you left Kairi in their, what were you thinking" Arpid said in disbelief "don't worry the Sorceress said she was a royal guest of her so they shouldn't kill her but yet Sora is still walking to fast" Riku said pointing out that Sora was run walking so fast that he was close to running. then Arpid got curious and touched Mathayas's bow so Mathayus grabbed Arpids shirt "never touch the bow" Mathayas said in a threatening manner " not a problem" Arpid replied. Mathayus then whistled "who are you calling" Arpid asked "my ride" Mathayas replied as hi camel came round the corner and Mathayas got on him. Arpid tried to get on but the camel got up before he had a chance "hey we had a deal" Arpid shouted" yes and I haven't killed you, yet" Mathayas replied.

In Memnon's throne room Cassandra and Kairi were being treated with the up most care there was a man waving a fan above them and women serverving them fruits "a girl could get used to this Cassandra" Kairi said when Memnon, Takmet, and Thorak came in. Memnon then sat on his throne "what news from my Sorceress" Memnon asked as Cassandra moved her hand across a map. She moved her hand until she received a vision of Queen Isis a large women of eygition origin fleeing the city she came from on horses. After her vision Memnon was curious "your armies will conquer the west, queen Isis's forces will scatter to the four winds" Cassandra explained. Memnon new that in order for him to invade he would need to get rid of the few that withstood him and this news meant he was ready "give the generals the word have them ready for the final campaign" Memnon ordered "yes my lord" Thorak said as he and Takmet left the room. Memnon then threw a piece of meat between a lion and a tiger so they would fight over it "you think I'm cruel don't you, perhaps you have forgotten what it is like outside these walls, Savage and ignorant" he explained to Cassandra and Kairi "but I could put a change to that, I will bring order after centuries of chaos, an order that will last for a thousand years" Memnon continued to explained. Cassandra got up and walked to him "rivers of blood will never bring peace" Cassandra said "but they can bring obedience, that will suffice for now, a when I become the king of legend you will take place beside me on a throne, and in my bed" Memnon said to Cassandra and Kairi blushed at this "but my lord, in your bed I would lose my gift of sight, and you would lose your advantage in battle" Cassandra replied "the day I speak of I will no longer need your visions" Memnon said. After that Cassandra and Kairi left the throne room and headed down a few hallways and stairs "you aren't really going to sleep with him are you" Kairi asked "do you think I have a choice" she replied.

Sora and the team went through the desert until they saw a large ancient city "Gammorah" Arpid said in amazement "I tell you after a hard day looting and pillaging their is no greater city than Gammorah" he continued. Mathayas prepared his weapons "I wish I could go with you" Arpid said "your not going" Sora said in surprise "believe me I would like to even the score with a few of those red guards myself, but with the price they have on my head I would never make it through the gates" Arpid explained and Mathayas put his hand on his shoulders I have faith in you my friend, you'll get us in" Mathayus said as they headed for the gates.

At the gates their were several people coming in on several kinds of animals such as horses and elephants. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Mathayas disguised themselves using cloaks "you see they have the city sealed up tighter than a crabs buttocks, I wish there was something I could do but" Arpid stared "oh but there is" Mathayas said as he and Sora punched him at the same time that knocked him out "you two are getting in a habit of this" Donald said. they put Arpid on the camel and walked to the gate were a soldier stopped them "halt what is your business here" the soldier asked " we've come to collect a bounty, horse thief" Mathayas replied "I know this dog, we'll behead him for sure this time" the soldier said " he'll be all the better without it" Mathayas said.

When Cassandra and Kairi had taken their long walk they came to a luxurious room with a small pool, fruit and some female servants throwing petals into the pool "wow, it's beautiful what is this place" Kairi asked "this is the royal bathroom" Cassandra replied "so you can have a bath in there" Kairi said "sure now let's get in" Cassandra said and took off her cloths and got in. Kairi was now surprised "hang on we have to go in together Naked for this" Kairi said "well it is a bath, if you don't want to" Cassandra said "no, I need a bath anyway, I don't usually get one while I travel with Sora" Kairi replied and took her clothes off and put them to one side and got in. they swam for a bit "wow this is relaxing" Kairi said "yea I know" Cassandra replied and then Kairi asked "could you tell my future" . Cassandra then swam towards her "o.k. just gives your hand" Cassandra said and Kairi held her hand out. She then received a vision of Sora and Kairi kissing. she then saw Kairi staring at her "you and Sora are going to kiss each over" Cassandra said "where going to kiss" Kairi said felling happy but at the same time Awkward "why would we kiss" she said out of awkwardness "well you two do love each over" Cassandra said "what we don't love each over" Kairi said hoping Cassandra would believe her "o.k. but say that when my other vision comes true" Cassandra said as she went under the water "what other vision" Kairi asked going under the water

Mathayas put Arpid's head in a water fountain to wake him up again "welcome back" Sora said "what happened" Arpid asked "you got us in I knew you could do it" Mathayas said as they walked to a wine bar "a jug of your finest wine for my road weary friend here" Mathayas said to the bar women "wait a minute the last thing I remember was a huge Akkadian fist moving straight towards my" Arid started when the beautiful bar woman came with his drink "here is your wine sir if there is anything else you would like please let me know" the barwoman said "ah it is good to be back in the city" Arpid said drinking his wine while the others left and Mathayas shouted "watch my camel. The plan was simple, get into Memnon's castle and kill him stealth as possible. Gamorah was a city with many stalls selling all kinds of goods and services. They passed a man selling weapons and accessories, a man selling potions, a women selling birds, and a bunch of women selling prostitution, all were turned down. They reached Memnons palace that was huge with a statue of him outside. a boy then walked in front of the "mister I'm Tatu, would you need a guide to the city" the boy Tatu asked "a good guide would be able to get us into Memnon's palace" Sora said "well a smart guide wouldn't or he would be shown into Memnon's dungeon" Tatu said when the other boys took Mathayas's munny bag. They passed the bag between the boys in the crowd so that they couldn't find the right boy. Finally Mathayas grabbed a boy "I don't have it" the boy said "Mathayas" Sora shouted pointing to Tatu who ran down an aliway. When they got to the aliway they saw 4 pots "what now" Donald asked "any ideas Mathayas" Riku asked Mathayas "watch" he replied taking out his blade and tapped each pot. The first 3 made the same noise but the forth one made a slightly different noise he opened the pot and found Tatu inside. Mathayas pulled him out and held out his hand. Tatu put the munny bag into Mathayas's hand, he shook the bag and put his hand over his mouth and he spat out a munny ball worth 10 munny and Mathayas knew exactly what to do "do you want to earn this one" Mathayas asked.

Tatu kept up his end of the bargin and took him into the palace without being spotted. they snuck round a corner and saw the shadows of 4 guards "get ready we'll kill half, you kill half" Mathayas said to Tatu and Tatu looked at him in surprise "all right we'll kill them all" Sora said "how about we go around them and not kill anybody" Tatu suggested leading them to a door.

They were now in a room with several scientific instrument for the ancient world and an old man was working on them "good lord, are you going to kill me" the old man asked "maybe later" Mathayas replied "memnon has always threatened to have my head, oh by the way my name is Philos" Philos said "I'm Sora, and these are Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mathayas, and the little guy is Tatu" Sora said. when Tatu got curious he touched a device that was turning something that looked like sand "don't touch that" Philos said "what is it" Goofy asked "it's my magic powder, it's from a Chinese recipe I got with great expense, if I get it right it will move mountains, clear roadways in an intense, do great things, or terrible things" Philos said "you remind me a lot of a couple of scientists I remember" Riku said "well like all my inventions Memnon will use it for war" Philos said "where is Memnon" Mathayas asked "why do you mean to kill him" Philos asked "yes" Sora and Mathayas said at the same time "well in that case, I'd say he's in the training courtyard" Philos replied.

Tatu took them to an abandoned watch tower in the training courtyard and Mathayas chucked him the munny ball. Memnon held two blades and was in the presence of 10 soldiers, Takmet, Thorak and to their surprise Pete. "Oh great Pete is after the crown jewel" Sora said "so who exactly is Pete" Mathayas asked "he's a heatless commander" Riku explained. Memnon fought two Arabian soldier Heartless using his two blades to take down the first Heartless and he used the blades to knock of the Heatless blade and kicked it into the wall. "Well you cirtainally can fight" Pete said "and that's not all take this and try to shoot me" Memnon said handing him a bow and arrow "are you sure Memnon" Pete asked "trust me" Memnon said. Pete took a few steps back and fired the arrow and Memnon caught it in midair. "Now that's impressive" Sora and Pete said at the same time. they were about to fire the arrow when 3 soldiers came in with Tatu "let me go i didn't do anything" Tatu shouted "you know the penalty for thievery" Memnon said holding the munny ball. The penalty was to have your arm chopped off so Takmet grabbed his weapon which was an axe that was as long as a spear. Mathayas knew he could only take one shot ,stop the axe, or kill Memnon. Takmet threw the axe down towards Tatu's arm until Mathayas shot the arrow "nice shot" Donald said when he fired at a now alert Memnon. Memnon blocked the arrow with his blades and the soldiers fired at Sora and the team "time to go" Goofy said jumping down with the others and ran across the hallway to Philos's lab dodgeing the arrows. Thorak grabbed a group of soldiers "follow me, we will deliver the head of the Akkadian and the Keyblade to Lord Memnon" he said grabbing ten soldiers "Heatless" the soldiers and Thorak said summoning an Arabian soldier Heartless for every soldier and two for Thorak.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Mathayas ran into Philos's lab "you again" Philos said "quick question how do we get out" Sora asked "through that door" Philos replied. the team then noticed a catapult "what's this" Mathayas asked " one of my latest inventions, it was suppose to be a quick means of transportation, but there was trouble with the landing" Philos explained. the guards then banged at the door and Riku was about to touch the lever on the catapult "don't touch that, you'll set it off" Philos said so Riku backed away "right, Sora" Mathayas said and Sora nodded his head and jumped in the catapult with Mathayas, Donald, Goofy, and Riku and Mathayas threw an axe at the lever setting the catapult off. They went flying through the window to the next tower landing in a room full of beautiful women. The women surrounded them "what is this place" Riku asked "Memnon's harem, but he visits so really, and we get lonely" one of the women said and Mathayas raised an eyebrow.

Thorak, the soldiers and the Heartless went into Philos's lab "can't you leave me alone ,Thorak" Philos said "watch your tongue Philos" Thorak said as the soldiers and the Heartless searched the room "careful with those they're delicate instruments" Philos said to the Heartless "you are lucky Lord Memnon has a taste for your science, you old fool" Thorak said. The soldiers and Heartless left the lab "if I find out you had anything to do with these intruders I will send the executioner" Thorak said leaving the room and slamming the door.

The women surrounded them further "we know how to please, stay with us" one of the women said "well that's nice but" Sora started when one of the women banged on a gong and the soldiers came in. the Heartless were the first to attack so Sora took down 5, Riku took down 2, Donald and Goofy used a combination to get 3 and Mathayas attacked 2 soldiers. Sora and Riku attacked one soldier with a combo move and Donald attacked 2 soldiers with a thunder attack. With 5 soldiers dead they began to fire arrows and Thorak soon came in and joined them. Sora and the gang went behind the gong and cut the ropes and rolled the gong out of the room and down the corridor. When the soldier fired the arrows they bounced of the gong. This worked until they came to a balcony and broke the wall with the gong. Mathayas, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku almost fell but Mathayas grabbed on the ledge and the others grabbed on to him realizing they were about 30 feet above the ground. He then noticed a small hole at a lower level of the palace and they could safely land. Mathayas then let go and wile the others screamed Donald shouted "are you mad". Thorak then ran to the ledge and pushed 2 soldiers of the ledge shouting "get him" the soldiers landed on the roof while they went through the hole.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Mathayas landed in a room that had a bath the size of a small pool and fruit on the side. When they landed the women who were throwing petals ran out of the room. They got up and a naked Cassandra rose from under the water "well that's not something you see everyday" Riku said in astonishment. Then Kairi rose naked from under the water and was surprised to see Sora staring at her "Sora" Kairi shouted out when Sora fainted. Sora woke up a minute later to see Donald and Goofy "Sora we gotta go" Donald and Goofy shouted when Sora notice 2 soldiers trying to break the door with an axe "well are you going to kill me or just stare at me all day" Cassandra asked Mathayas "Sora" Mathayas said as they all ran into the bath and Sora grabbed Kairi clothes on the way. Mathayas grabbed on to Cassandra and Sora grabbed Kairi "take a breath" Sora and Mathayas said at the same time and pulled the plug going with the water down the hole.

They went into a huge water way and ended up underwater until they saw a light and went towards it. they all appeared in fountain in the city and Cassandra grabbed a cloth trying to escape but Mathayas grabbed her "sorceress, I am an Akkadian hired to kill you, now I find myself in a position were you are better to me alive don't change my mind" Mathayas said as they ran for the gates. The soldiers sounded the alarm for their capture. Arpid herd this and ran out of the city, at the same time Philos herd it and looked out the window of his lab to see the soldiers coming after him so he fled too.

Arpid was dragging the camel along the desert path "he's dead, just admit it you smelly camel, I am your master now , you belong to me, he is dead, dead" Arpid shouted to the camel when Mathayas, Sora and the others appeared from behind "you are alive, I knew it" Arpid said "right" Sora said sarcastically. Arpid noticed the ladies "so who are your friends" he asked "Kairi and Cassandra, Memnon's sorcerer" Sora explained "Memnon sorcerer, are you crazy she is going to get us killed" Arpid shouted to Mathayas "Memnon will have to leave his palace to come get her" Mathayas explained "makes sense" Donald continued "great your going to use me then kill me" Cassandra said getting on the camel with Mathayas wile the others walked "well I could always kill you first" Mathayas said "so were are we going" Goofy asked "the valley of the dead" Mathayas replied "the valley of the dead, nobody goes to the valley of the dead, that is why they call it the valley of the dead" Arpid shouted.

In Memnon's throne room their was a meeting with Memnon, Takmet, Thorak, and Pete "I told you they were trouble" Pete said "don't worry the Heartless are still on my side and I will get those Keyblades along with my sorceress" Memnon said. he picked up a scorpion ,drew it's venom, and put it on and arrow "take a dozen of your best men, track them down ,kill them, and bring the keyblades and her back to me, send me news when he's dead" Memnom said to Thorak handing him the arrow "why do you want those Keys so bad" Takmet asked "because if Pete is right, when I rule this world not only, will control the greatest army and creatures, but I will own the greatest weapons" Memnon replied. a soldier then came in "my lord their are rumors spreading to the armies that she is not with you" the soldier said "is this true" Memnon asked Thorak "yes my lord" he replied "then silence them, they must believe she is here for now" Memnon said "oh and I made these for Takmet and Thorak" Pete said summoning two Heartless that were black Horses with horns and the Heartless logo on their head and sides. their were 2 of them and they both looked just as fierce "I call them the black stallions, they will provide you with perfect speed, and that will be a good counter against them" Pete explained "so their quick, I'll take it" Thorak said "thanks but I'll save mine, after all it's Thorak not me going on this mission" Takmet said when Thorak got on his Dark Stallion and road off with soldiers. Memnon got up and moved to Pete "you are a great ally to me Pete, your knowledge has provided my great victory, and when I have the prefect power of this world you may have my crown jewel" Memnon said "well that is when we find out what it is" Pete said "well that won't be a problem, the Sorceress will tell me, so she is just as important to you as she is to me" Memnon replied walking to the throne with a grin on his face.


	9. Gomorrah part 2: the Scorpion King

Chapter 9- Gamorrah part 2

Calzar sat in his training room on the dark world after his training was complete and he though about one thing, why was the Shaman giving him visions. Calzar remembered most of his life and his motives for siding with the Heartless and then as luck stroke a light appeared and he received another vision.

He was back in the town in his home on the night that Sophia cooked for him. It was a few hours after he kissed her and he woke up to see they were both naked in his bed. he got dressed and looked out the window and saw a meteor shower in the sky "wow" Calzar said "I know it's beautiful" Sophia said coming from behind him "well it is like you" Calzar said to her and then kissed her. they watched the meteor shower for ages and Calzar knew something about it "the Shamans call it the Heart crossing, all the Hearts in Kingdom Hearts are travelling in the sky and they will then break there meteors and restore light into Hearts" Calzar explained "so it makes all hearts be made completely of light" Sophia replied "yes but only for one brief moment, but that one moment will make all the difference to the soldiers, if we get control of Kingdom Hearts and use the light so that it will be harnessed power we could have very powerful soldier that could overwhelm the enemy" Calzar explained. Calzar then got up looked at Sophia and told her "I will end this war so we will be able to get married, and I will take you to anywhere you want to go" and Sophia hugged him while the meteors exploded raining Light in the sky "right now I want to be in your arms" she said and the vision ended.

Calzar was now in the training room and he was now extremely annoyed "this has to stop" he said and headed for Shaman Miyambo's cell.

In the Desert path Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Mathayus, Arpid, and Cassandra were travelling towards the valley of the dead. Sora was still slightly embarrassed about seeing Kairi naked and for Kairi the feeling was mutual. She was wearing a cloth she took from the fountain "could I change behind that rock there" Kairi asked Mathayus. He replied by nodding his head "Sora you've got my clothes you're coming too" she said as Sora followed her "play nice you two" Riku said making Donald and Goofy laugh "shut up" Sora shouted. At the rock Sora gave her clothes to her. she went behind the rock and Sora was on the other side "listen I'm sorry I saw you Naked" Sora said to her "look Sora I'm not angry, I was just a bit surprised o.k. stop beating yourself up about" she replied "well if you don't mind me saying, I thought you looked beautiful" Sora said. She came round in her clothes and kissed Sora on the cheek and said "thanks Sora".

They continued over the hill until they came to a larger desert with skull warnings "are we were I think we are" Arpid asked "yes, home" Mathayus replied as they wandered into the valley of the dead.

That night they camped out under the stars. They all slept apart and after a bit Cassandra woke up and tried to run but she tipped up when she looked behind her she saw that her leg was tied to a cord and on the other end were on Mathayus's foot. "Where are you going Sorceress" Mathayus asked and the Sorceress and she ran to attack him. Mathayus grabbed her and threw her on the floor "in a hurry to get back to Memnon" Mathayus continued "no I'm in a hurry to get away from you, I'll never go back to Memnon, he's kept me prisoner since I was a child" Cassandra explained. Mathayus now was confused about which side Cassandra was on "why did you help me that night in the tent" Mathayus asked "because I knew you and Sora were the ones who could help me escape" Cassandra said. Mathayus then cut the cord "run if you like, but there are worse dangers out there than me" Mathayus said as he went back to bed.

The next morning the gang wandered through the valley of the dead. Cassandra chose to stay with them while they wandered the desert "what do you mean you can't find it, I know it's here somewhere" Mathayus said wile the camel made a noise "what are we looking for" Sora asked "a place to get out of the storm" Mathayus replied "what storm" Donald shouted "you'll see Donald" Mathayus said. Riku then looked into the distance and saw 12 soldiers "Mathayus" Riku shouted to Mathayus, who looked down into a telescope he built and saw one man leading the soldiers "Thorak" Mathayus said. Mathayus was disappointed by this knowing that his plan wasn't as successful as he hoped "Memnon didn't come did he" Cassandra said "he sent his maggots to do his work" Sora said "he's smarter than you all think" Cassandra said "or more cowardly" Goofy said. Memnon took out 2 eye guards from his camel bag "I only have two, so only one of you can fight with me" Mathayus explained "I'll go" Sora said "Sora no" Donald said "you've never fought in a storm before" Goofy explained "relax I have some backup" Sora said holding up one of the summon pendants. "Summon" Sora shouted as Buzz Lightyear appeared "hello Sora need me for anything" Buzz Lightyear asked "yea Buzz we have to fight these soldiers and a storm is coming" Sora explained "right I'm on it" Buzz replied. Mathayus tossed a blanket to Cassandra "stay here, cover up, you'll be safe" Mathayus said to them as he and Sora jumped on the camel and road towards the soldiers.

Thorak and the team of soldiers got on their horses when they saw Mathayus, Sora, and Buzz Lightyear charging towards "he's attacking us alone" a soldier said in surprise "the sun has fried his brain, 25,000 munny to whoever brings me their heads and the Keyblade" Thorak shouted as they road off on the horses. They both road there animals towards the other, it looked as if they were going to collide. Then all of a sudden a huge sandstorm appeared over the hills. It engulfed Sora, Mathayus, and buzz and then the soldiers. The soldiers couldn't see a thing and the horses were panicking. Then from out of nowhere Mathayus jumped out of the sand and struck down a soldier. Then Sora jumped out of the sand and struck down 2 soldiers. Buzz then shot 3 laser beams striking 3 soldiers dead. Thorak now had only himself and 6 soldiers "damn akkadian, where are they" Thorak shouted. Sora and Mathayus then did a combination slashing move taking out 3 soldiers and Buzz shot 3 more beams getting rid of the rest. Thorak was now in the storm on his own. He stayed on the Dark Stallion and held a large axe "cowards, show your faces" Thorak shouted when out of nowhere Mathayus ran towards him jumped and aimed the sword at Thorak. Thorak blocked the attack well and forced Mathayus backwards. Sora jumped out of the sand and attempted to hit Thorak but he was hit by dark eye beams from the Dark Stallion. Buzz attempted to do the same but was hit by lightning coming from the horse and he disappeared back into the summon gem. Mathayus and Sora then put there blades together and did a combo sonic blade on the stallion. Thorak fell of the stallion and got up quickly, he aimed the axe at Sora, but Sora blocked quickly. Mathayus then came from behind and hit Thorak with his blade. With his last breath Thorak took the arrow with the scorpion venom, turned around and buried it in Mathayus's back.

After the storm everyone got out from under the Clough. They looked around for Mathayus and Sora "MATHAYUS, SORA" Arpid shouted out but they received no reply. They then herd the camel and ran towards him. Then Sora and Mathayus rose from the sand "you did it you did it" Donald shouted. But their celebrations were short lived when Mathayus collapsed to floor.

Later that night they set up camp and Cassandra bandaged Mathayus wounds though he was still unconscious "tell me do you think you can save him" Sora asked "his fever is high, the poison was made with scorpion venom, if he does live the blood of the scorpion will always flow through his veins" Cassandra replied. She opened his mouth and then opened hers. Slowly a yellow light escaped Mathayus's mouth and entered Cassandra's and she collapsed.

The next morning Mathayus woke up to see Sora and Arpid staring at him "it's a miracle she cured you" Sora said "it almost killed her, but the Gods were on are side" Arpid explained. Mathayus was still confused by this, he kidnapped and attempted to kill her but she still helped him "why, why would you risk your life to save mine" Mathayus asked " because I believe you can save the people of this world" Cassandra replied "the people aren't my problem, Memnon is" Mathayus said "you and the people have the same problem" she replied. Mathayus the herd a falcon on Thorak's corpse. Mathayus grabbed the hawk and took a pendent from Throak and sent the bird with the pendent to Memnon to inform his general had failed.

At the palace Memnon, Takmet and Pete were sitting down to dinner when a soldier came in with the falcon "pardon my lord, but there is a message from Throak" the soldier said to Memnon "finally, the Akkadian is dead" Memnon replied. He took the message to one side and saw the medallion and knew that things had gone wrong. "is there something wrong Memnon" Pete asked "no, everything is in order, in fact things are going so well that I'm moving up are plans, tomorrow night we feast to celebrate are impending victory, and then we'll drive the last of the rebels to the sea" Memnon announced. "my lord, why is the sorceress not here, is there anything serious that has happened" one of the soldiers asked "if it were serious you would know about it, now go" Memnon replied and the soldiers left. Takmet and Pete stayed behind and Memnon said to them "she is alive, she is with them and they are coming here, get ready"

Sora and team wandered the desert in hopes of finding some resources when they saw an explosion in the distance. After the explosion Philos came running down the hill shouting "IT WORKS, IT WORKS". Philos then notice the team with the sorceress "my Lady, how lovely to see you out here in this desolate place, let me show you it works" Philos shouted to them. The team wandered up the hill to greet him "how did you get out of here Philos" Donald asked "I fleed the city when you did" he explained "I figured it out, my magic powder works, all I needed was salt" Philos explained " just salt" Goofy said "yes it was here the whole time, this place is just full of it, by the way do any of you happen to have any water" Philos asked them. They checked there empty canister and knew they had to look for water.

They then wandered into an oasis. Cassandra looked at the water "do you think it's safe to drink" Cassandra asked when Arpid, Donald, and Goofy jumped in water "not anymore" Sora and Mathayus said at the same time. Philos drank some and Riku did the same "delicious, you see the sandstone must act as a natural filter" Philos explained when Mathayus stopped him "quiet" he said and drew his blade. Sora drew his Keyblade as well but they were suddenly surrounded by men with crossbows. Then Arpid, Donald, and Goofy rose from the water shouting "we're alive, we're alive" then they saw the men with the crossbows "for the moment" Arpid said.


	10. Gomorrah part 3: the Scorpion King

Chapter 10- Gamorrah part 3

The Team wandered through the town in the oasis with rope tied around there hands. As they walked they heard a voice from the corner "Mathayus" the voice said. They turned to see Tatu again. They were taken to the centre of the town where they waited. The tent opened and out walked Balthazar "assassin, the gods are good to me, when we last met you offered to kill me, now I have a chance to return the favour" Balthazar said to them. Sora was now concerned; he was at the meeting and knew what Balthazar was capable of. He turned to Kairi "Kairi stay behind me" Sora whispered to her and turned back to Balthazar "you are trespassers here, our survival depends on this place being kept a secret, so we have a problem, as long as you're alive" Balthazar said to them "no problem I can keep a secret like no other. In fact, I can't remember how we got here; we took a left turn…" Arpid said before being interrupted "it's too late for that" Balthazar shouted. Then they heard a yell from the rope bride saying "Balthazar" and Queen Isis came across the rope bridge to Balthazar "this is a sanctuary to all of Memnon's enemies, you know that" she shouted "these men cannot be trusted" Balthazar said "your judgement is clouded" Queen Isis said in disgust "my judgement is what keeps you all alive, these men cannot be trusted and I'll prove it, bring the women to me" Balthazar ordered. The guards grabbed Cassandra and Kairi when Sora and Mathayus broke the ropes and hit the guards with their weapons "first man to touch her will have to go through me" Sora and Mathayus shouted at the same time. Balthazar jumped down from his post drawing his spear "I hoped for nothing less" and ran for them spinning his spear. he attacked Sora and Mathyus from above , they blocked just before he hit but struggled to hold it "what you thinking" Sora asked "divide and conquer" Mathyus said "go it" Sora asnwered and the broke off the hold. Sora then ran left whilst Mathayus ran right, Mathayus then Ran towards Balthazar and attacked him but Balthazar used his spear to block it. Sora then came from behind and did a sonic attack on Balthazar knocking him to his knees. Balthazar got to his feet "so that's the way it's going to be" he said and held his hand out to a member of the crowd who threw a spear to him. Balthazar span the two spears and Mathyus slashed his sword at him but Balthazar blocked it and used his second spear to knock Mathyus out of the ring. He then attacked Sora with both spears whilst Sora tried desperately to defend himself from the spears. Balthazar then kicked Sora's feet causing him to fall to the ground. Sora looked up to see Balthazar aiming a spear at him so he rolled left just before it hit him. Balthazar tried this a further 3 times but with no success. Sora managed to get up before Balthazar used both spears to attack Sora. Sora blocked these and held on to the move. Suddenly out of nowhere Mathyus appeared with an over Spear and knocked Balthazar into a pole and put the spear to his neck. Mathyus kept the spear close to Balthazar's neck "do you yield" Mathyus asked "never" Balthazar replied "then you're a fool" Sora said to him "Sora's right, don't you realise we're brothers of the same cause" Mathyus added "brothers, you brought death to my people, Memnon will follow you, he will come for his sorceress, yes I know who she is, just the same as I know that Sora and Riku hold the Keyblades that Memnon wants, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants" Balthazar said " and he will come even swifter and deadlier when he has them" Mathyus explained. Mathyus walked into the centre of the ring and spoke to the people "hide here as long as you can but believe me when I tell you that Memnon will find this place, and if he isn't stopped he will sweep across this land and kill you all" he said which made Balthazar laugh "and who's going to stop him Akkadian?, you?, will you stand alone before the fury of his armies" Balthazar asked Mathyus. Mathyus looked at Cassandra and then looked at Sora. He turned to Balthazar and simply said "yes".

That night there was a party in village. Arpid and Riku were having an arm wrestling match that the crowd were betting on. Riku won and didn't sit to well with Arpid "best 2 out of 3" Arpid yelled. Meanwhile Cassandra and Kairi were busy having a drink when a small boy came up to them offering them fruit . Cassandra then picked up the strawberry that the boy was offering but when she did she made contact with his hand and got a vision.

In her vision the village was on fire, people were running and being hit by arrows coming from soldiers over the hill. The Heartless then wandered in the village and killed the civilians, one by one. She then turned to see Memnon riding his horse towards her and grab her.

Cassandra woke up from the vision and looked around to make sure everything was fine. When she was sure it was o.k. she walked off to Mathyus's tent. "Cassandra" Kairi called to her but she didn't respond. She was about to walk up to her when Sora appeared and said "let her go Kairi, she knows what she's doing".

Mathyus was preparing his blade in his tent when Cassandra appeared "I've had a vision, Memnon will follow me here and destroy these people" she explained "you know this" Mathyus asked. Cassandra sat down next to him "the things I see are like shimmers in a pond, some are certain, and some remain shadows, but I do know this, Memnon will release his armies and his Heartless and ride straight through this place" she explained "Memnon will die by my hand" Mathyus replied. Cassandra then touched his hand and gained another vision.

In the Vision Mathyus and Memnon were fighting in the Palace and Memnon kicked Mathyus of the ledge to the ground. And when Mathyus got up a soldier appeared and shot him in the back with an arrow and he collapsed.

When she woke up she looked at Mathyus and said "if you face Memnon you will die, that is your destiny". Mathyus put his hand on her face and said "I make my own destiny" and kissed her.

Later that night while everyone was asleep Kairi sat up watching the stars like she used to do at home when she was alone. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a voice from behind "you know for someone so dark you don't appear to be on the right side". She turned around to see Calzar standing there "Calzar" she said and backed away "look Kairi I mean no harm, I just thought while i was passing through I would locate the source of great Darkness that was near, and it lead me to you" he explained "I have no darkness in me Calzar" Kairi replied. Calzar smiled "oh but you do, you may not realise it but one day you're going to embrace it and then you'll join me" he explained "it's only a matter of time". He walked up to her making Kairi fear for her life. He kissed her and left her standing there in shock before leaving in a black vortex and the words in the sand were "if you ever want to join me you know where to find me".

Cassandra woke up that night and saw that she and Mathyus were both naked in the same bed. She knew that the rules of the game had changed, she no longer see the future, and Memnon had lost his greatest weapon, he would be more ruthless than ever. She left the tent and walked to Mathyus's Camel "I need your help" she said to the camel.

Mathyus woke up the next morning and saw Cassandra wasn't there. He got up, got dressed and grabbed his sword. When he walked out the tent he was greeted by Sora, Donald and Goofy "and where are you going" Sora asked "Cassandra's gone, I'm going back to Gamorrah to find her" he explained grabbing a horse. He went round the corner to meet up with Riku, Kairi, Balthazar, Arpid, Queen Isis and Philos "where's he going" Arpid asked "to Gamorrah, nothing we say can stop him" Goofy said. Balthazar walked up to Mathyus "you know you are wandering into a hive full of Heatless" and without your sorceress" Balthazar told him. Mathyus stared boldly at him "she returned to save the lives of your people I won't let her sacrifice herself for that, even if I am outnumbered by the heartless" Mathyus said boldly "exactly we can't let you go alone" Sora said "your riding to your death Akkadian if I you go, what fun will there be for me" Balthazar added. Mathyus looked at all of them and said "o.k. let's go"

That night at Memnon's palace on the roof terrace there was a party with exotic food and drink for the soldiers. The soldier's entertainment was a group of dancing girls, one for each tribe they conquered, to fast pace drumming. Takmet was with 4 of the women boasting about how he chased Mathyus away and took his bow and even showed them the bow. Memnon and Pete stood on the ledge above them at the highest point in the palace, Pete was busy enjoying his new life of luxury under the belief that he had finally sided with the people that would get rid Sora. Memnon raised his hand to signal for silence, which he received. He stood on high and delivered his speech "tonight we celebrate, eat and drink your fill, for tomorrow we ride into battle" and the crowd cheered. Memnon walked down to talk to his soldiers when the new captain who was substituting for Thorak came up to him "my lord there's something troubling are soldiers" the captain said to him "how distressing" Memnon replied "it is said the Sorceress is not by your side" the captain explained "I see, I give you my word she is perfectly safe" Memnon answered "if the men are to fight, to die even, they will need more than that" the captain said to him. Memnon was angered by this and walked up to him sternly "you doubt my word" He said to the captain angrily "it is not that sire, it is that she is a symbol from which the men derive courage, symbols are most effective when seen, they cannot rely on the Heartless forever" the Captain said to him when they heard from the corner "my lord". Cassandra walked towards them causing the party to be interrupted. "Pardon my absence i was not well, but my sprit has been lifted with are impending victory" she said to Memnon. Memnon turned to the captain "is this good for your men, or do I need the Heartless to do my work" he then turned to Cassandra "tell me what you see". Cassandra looked blankly so as to give off the illusion that she still had her powers "I see a great victory, the Heartless will devourer the people which stand in your way" She said causing the crowd to cheer.

Meanwhile outside the walls a cart pulled up which was being driven by Arpid. The guard stopped the cart and walked to Arpid "what's in the cart" The guard asked "well to be honest, it's a surprise" Arpid said lifting the cloak to revel 12 girls in the cart, Kairi and Queen Isis were 2 of them "a gift for Memnon's festivities tonight" Arpid explained. The gaurd looked at Kairi and grabbed her leg "you'll be my company tonight" he said when Sora came round from behind the cart and hit the gaurd "hands off" Sora said in a stern voice when the Heartless appeared .Riku appeared and took down all of the Heartless, and whistled to Mathyus to signal to throw the grappling hook over the wall Mathyus climbed the wall and slash his blade through the gaurd and opened the door from above. He then whistled for His Camel whist jumping off the wall to land on the camel's back.

Meanwhile back at the party Memnon was keeping the crowd under control after Cassandra's return. Once he did he said to her "go to my throne room there are things we need to discuss" Memnon told her and she left with a guard. The captain then went to Memnon to beg forgiveness "please forgive me sire i did not mean to.." the captain said before being interrupted by Memnon "it's okay ,you were foolish ,and weak" he said stabbing him in the stomach. The crowd were shocked by this but Memnon turned to the crowd and raised his hand to call for silence which was achieved. "This party is over all of you return to your homes" he shouted leaving the roof terrace.

The group gathered in the market outside of the sights of any guards or Heartless. The plan was simple Queen Isis and her small army of women would get rid of the enemies outside the palace, Balthazar and Riku would sneak into the palace and take care of the guards , Kairi, Philos, and Arpid would go under the city and light the magic powder that would cause massive explosions all over the city and palace, and Sora ,Donald, Goofy, and Mathyus would deal with Memnon himself. "o.k. that was the easy part, everyone know the plan" Mathyus asked "cripple the guards" Balthazar replied "ignite the powder" Philos said "and try not to get killed" Arpid added. At that moment Tatu got out of the wagon "what are you doing here you could get hurt" Sora said to him "so could you" he replied "stay in the wagon" Donald said to him and Tatu went back into the wagon. Sora got the camel with Mathyus "come back o.k. Sora" Riku said "no need for your concern wuss" Sora replied "oh your gonna pay for that" Riku shouted to him as he was leaving

However Memnon had grown suspicious with Cassandra's returned and ordered Takmet to take his Dark Stallion and seal all the gates there was no entry or exit.

In Memnon's throne room Cassandra stood while Memnon walked to her "while I am happy to see you unharmed I am curious, why did the Akkadian did not kill you" Memnon asked. Cassandra didn't wander back without a plan "he was after you I was merely a pawn" she answered "but you escaped his grasp" he replied "well it wasn't easy, but yes and I am fully intact" she said "I see" he said sitting on his throne. "tomorrow my victory is complete, that is your vision" Memnon asked "as I said I have seen it" Cassandra replied "and what of the Keyblade" Memnon asked her "when you conquer the land you shall wield it" she told him when Pete came through the door with 7 jars "well I sense a change in you, you seem somhow diminished" Memnon said "so let's have a test to be safe" Pete said laughing as if it were fun and games. Memnon then clapped summoning 5 snake Heartless placing then in 5 of the 7 pots and then spinning then on the table like a roulette wheel "it's simple find the 2 with no Heartless" Pete explained. Cassandra walked to each pot placing her hand over each of them to give the illusion that she was using her powers stopping at pot 5 putting her hand inside to find it was empty and she was half way to being safe. Memnon smashed the pot on the floor that Cassandra had picked "excellent but you still have one empty pot left" He told her and she put her hand over the pots and walked round the table again.

Arpid road the Cart to just outside the palace ware there were 4 shadow Heartless that Riku and Balthazar crushed easily. "o.k. stop here" Philos said as he, Kairi, and Arpid took the Magic powder from the cart and opened a hole into the sewers jumping in with the powder "Keep them busy while we lite the powder" Kairi told them as the wandered into the sewers. Riku and Balthazar took a side passage were they were greeted by 10 guards and 10 Heartless "who dies first" Balthazar said eagerly and he and Riku charged into them. Queen Isis ran wither Army of women to the place gate taking every Heartless with their spears.

Mathyus and Sora were travelling on the camel whilst Donald and Goofy ran behind them through the alleys to avoid detection until they came to the back wall of the palace. Mathyus through a grappling hook to the top window and they started to climb up the walls "are you sure this is the best way in" Goofy asked struggling "yes now be quiet" Mathyus said continuing the climb. With Queen Isis and her army taking the guards at the front of the place and Riku and Balthazar keeping the palace guard at their knees they were now at war with Memnon and the Heartless.

In the sewers Kairi, Arpid, and Philos ran with the bags of powder as fast as they could to get to precise point. It took them 20 minutes but they eventually got there and place the bags on their side "here it is the foundation stone" Philos told them.

But in the throne things weren't going as peachy. Cassandra had been looking for the second empty pot for a long time and as a result Memnon knew everything "would you hurry it up" Pete shouted "there's no need to shout Pete I think it's quite clear what's going on here" Memnon said looking at her sternly. "you know what I see, Fear" Memnon told her "you've lost your power thrown it all away" he continued. Realising the game was up she open a random pot pulling out a snake Heartless rapping it around her arm controlling it's movement "what Magic is this" Memnon asked in disbelief "my magic, and I see you fate my king" She told him lunging the snake's heat near Memnon. She looked up and saw Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mathyus "and it's time has come" she continued as they jumped down to the floor . they drew there weapons quickly while Memnon drew his 2 blades "ah they Keyblade has come to me" Memnon remarked "we've come for the woman and your head" Mathyus replied "the Assassin and the sorceress, how romantic, I'LL BURY YOU BOTH TOGETHER" Memnon shouted running at them. He slashed his blades at Mathyus but Mathyus blocked just in time. Sora then lunged in using sonic blade but Memnon used his quick blade skill to block every attack and kicked Sora to the ground and the turned round to hit Mathyus. Memnon then turned his attention to Goofy hitting him with his blade whilst Goofy blocked using his shield until he built up enough energy to force Memnon back to the table knocking the pots over and releasing the snake Heartless. Donald cast Thunder and destroyed all of the snake Heartless. "it appears i've gone too easy on you, but no more, FIRE" Memnon said setting his blades on Fire and ran to attack them.

Meanwhile in the palace halls Riku and Balthazar were taking down any Heartless that came at them until Takmet appeared with the dark Stallion. He aimed 2 eye lasers but missed both of them. Riku and Balthazar to think fast when Riku came up with a winner. They placed there weapons in the shape of an X and they shone bright with light "DOUBLE X STRIKE" they shouted attacking the stallion keeping in the formation and they destroyed the Dark stallion. Takmet fell to the floor and Balthazar place a spear above his heart and said "for your father" and he stabbed him.

Memnon and Sora had been fighting for a good deal of time and it had made them tired. Memnon then cast fire spell placing a wall of fire separating them. And as if things couldn't get worse they then herd banging and turned around to see the front door being bang on by the Heartless trying to get in "fire at your front, Heartless at your back, looks like I'll be keeping my head Akkadian" Memnon remarked. At that point the doors burst open and several Injured Heartless fell through the door and collapsed. Riku and Balthazar walked in defending themselves from the Palace guards. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mathyus joined the fight. They took out several guards but they still kept coming. Memnon the grabbed Cassandra and opened a vortex to the roof terrace going through it with her. Unfortunally Sora couldn't get through because of the wall of fire, but Donald came up with an idea "listen Sora I can cast blizzard, it will open a small part of the wall but not for long, at that moment you and Mathyus must get moving and go through the vortex" Donald told them and Sora nodded to him. Donald cast the spell and they ran through and quickly jumped through the vortex.

Sora and Mathyus indeed ended up on the roof terrace were the party was earlier. They immediately Saw Memnon and Cassandra. Cassandra immediately broke free and ran to one side. Mathyus drew his blade, Sora drew his Keyblade, and Memnon drew his 2 fire blades. They both went to attack Memnon but Memnon blocked the attack using one blade for each person. He span around used his fire fan attack to force them up the stairs and towards the edge off the palace roof. Sora turned around and saw how high they were, he looked at Mathyus nodded. They ducked on his attack and both struck him at the same time forcing him back. They ran up to him but Memnon jumped above them in the air. They turned around to see Memnon standing there he used both his blades on Mathyus. Mathyus blocked but broke his blade in the process and Memnon kicked him off to the bottom part of the roof terrace and he landed through a table. Mathyus struggled to get up and as he was Memnon said "it seems the God's favour me tonight Akkadian" and got back into a fight with Sora. Cassandra watched her vision come true before her eyes and knew exactly what was next. Just like the vision a guard with a bow and arrow appeared around the corner preparing to fire. She ran to him as fast as she could shouting "MATHYUS" but it was too late , the guard fired the arrow and struck Mathyus in the back. Sora turned around to see his fallen friend. He jumped down hitting the guard with the Keyblade and he then ran to Mathyus.

In the sewers the bags of Magic powder were prepared, all they had to do was light it "hurry up and light it" Philos said handing the torch to Arpid "you hurry up and light it this is your invention" Arpid replied handing it back to him. Annoyed by the conversation Kairi grabbed the Torch "oh give it here I'll light it" she said but before she could a group of guards and heartless appeared and grabbed them.

Outside the palace Queen Isis saw a new wave of Guards appeared and her soldiers prepared to defend themselves.

Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Balthazar also had problems in the palace when a group of Heartless appeared in front of them ready to attack.

Meanwhile on the roof terrace Sora and Cassandra kept casting cure spells hoping it could bring Mathyus back. After the 1st 2 spells Mathyus rose still in pain wandering to the table. He grabbed his bow and pulled the arrow out of his back. Unfortunately when Mathyus griped the arrow he broke it "damn it ,what now" Mathyus asked "how about this" Sora said showing the Keyblade. Sora placed the Keyblade on the bow and he and Mathyus aimed at Memnon. "Hey Memnon you want the Keyblade" Sora shouted .Memnon turned around to see them aiming, he grabbed his 2 blades prepared to defend himself "THEN CATCH THIS" Sora and Mathyus shouted at the same time firing the Keyblade at him. Memnon attempted to block with the blades but missed and the Keyblade hit him knocking him off the palace.

In the sewers Arpid, Philos and Kairi were still in trouble but Arpid summed up a lot of courage and broke the hold of the guards, grabbed the torch off Kairi, and lit the bags causing explosions all over the palace.

As the explosion spread through the palace Donald shouted "Aero" and casted an Aero shield protecting himself Riku Goofy and Balthazar from the explosion.

As Memnon fell to the ground he fell into a huge explosion burning him to the grave.

Mathyus, Cassandra and Sora stood at the edge of the roof terrace so the entire city could see. Sora held his hand out and the Keyblade returned to him "will you ever stop Amazing me" Sora said to the Keyblade. Queen Isis looked up to see them, Arpid, Philos and Kairi came out of the sewers and saw them standing on high, and Donald, Goofy, Riku and Balthazar came out of the palace to see them and they all knew what it meant. The Heartless disappeared, and all the remaining Guards and soldiers bowed before Mathyus and all said "all hail to the King". Bellow all the others bowed before him and Arpid said to Philos "I knew it from the start".

The next morning Mathyus began his reign by restoring the city and placed Arpid and Philos in his employ, Queen Isis had already left for her homeland, and Balthazar had left for the village. As Sora and the gang were leaving the gates Mathyus and Cassandra went to say goodbye "why don't you say Sora, there's still work to be done" Mathyus said to them "sorry but we have work to do as well" Sora explained "but we'll drop by some time" Goofy said. But Sora had one last thing to ask before he left "Cassandra when you said that there were people after the Keyblade you meant Memnon right" he asked "Memnon was only one, others are after you're Keyblade, keep that blade safe, it mustn't get in the wrong hands" Cassandra explained. They walked away and as they left Mathyus shouted to Sora "HEY SORA, LIVE FREE" Sora turned around and Smiled shouting back "RULE WELL SCORPION KING" and with that they left.

But in the dark world Maleficent had Pete backed up into a corner for trusting Memnon when he planned to use the Keyblade for his own gain. Meanwhile Calzar was training but unable to keep his mind off Shaman Minyambo, if he was giving him visions he would need to talk to him and soon. He wandered down to his cell next to the professors where he was working on his science. The Shaman looked surprised to see Calzar "why are you sending me visions" Calzar asked Minyambo "I'm not sending you anything Calzar, maybe you're Heart's trying to remind him what happened" Minyambo explained. Calzar was angered by this and banged the bars making Minyambo jump "I remember perfectly well what happened" Calzar shouted "then why are you doing this ,you're a good man and yet you side with the Heartless, why" Minyambo asked. Calzar drew his Dark Keyblade and placed it next to Minyambo's neck "because this is the only way to set things back the way they were and I am prepared to go to any length to get that ,and I mean any Shaman" Calzar explained "this won't work" Minyambo told him "then my life isn't worth living" Calzar told him leaving the cells.


End file.
